Task Force X
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: After the escape of three Alpha Priority level targets Captain Denki Kaminari-Flag is requested to work with a team made up of the worse of the worse: Task Force X. Together with Blake Belladonna aka Katana they will work together to deal with the threats that no one else wants deal with, but is Katana hiding a secret from him? (on hiatus until further notice, sorry guys)
1. The first Mission part 1

"Officer down, I repeat we have an officer down"

"Damn it" the woman in charge said as another officer was gunned down by their prey, it was the fifth officer in this case so far. "Someone get me the head office now!" she shouted

"Don't worry about that" a man said as he walked in, he was dressed in full military uniform, flak jacket and a baseball cap

"Denki Kaminari-Flagg what are you doing here?" the woman asked

"Head office sent me" Denki said

"Why?" the woman asked

"Well its simple, you failed to get Enchantress, you failed to get Joker and you failed just recently to capture Deathstroke" Denki said

"And you can get them?" the woman asked

"You would be surprised. And so this is no longer your operation, so pack up and my boys will take it from here" Kaminari said

"I want to know where you are stationed?" the woman asked

"That's classified ma'am" Denki said as the last of needed to be collected was gathered up and Denki's men left "Ya'll have a most pleasant of pleasant days" he said tipping his hat before walking out of the office.

"That asshole" the woman said

* * *

"So where we will be setting out from Belladonna?" Kaminari asked

"A black site prison Supermax level, built for the purpose of housing the most dangerous of the dangerous" Belladonna said as she looked out the window as rain pelted the helicopter

"In the middle of a damn swamp?" Kaminari asked

"Welcome to the Bayou home of Belle Reeve" Belladonna said

"And who do we have staying in the hotel?" Kaminari asked

"Here's the VIP guest list" Belladonna said

"I much prefer a glance with my peepers Belladonna" Kaminari said

"Aye sir" Belladonna said "This way" pointing the way to the cells.

* * *

Upon reaching the cells, Kaminari looked around and was shocked at who was in there

"You have got to be shitting me, Hazel Rainart, Yoji Itami, Natsu Dragneel, Capt Wave Blue, Gray Fullbuster and Saya Takagi. Wow some of the biggest names in bad guys, but they have codenames as well; Bronze Tiger, Deadshot, El Diablo, Capt Boomerang, Capt Cold and Cupid"

"Fuck you Flagg!" Gray shouted

"Shut it Ice boy" one of the other inmates said

"And those I don't know?" Kaminari asked

"Asuna Kagazakura, Esdeath Winters, Madoka Kyono, Karma Akabane, Tatsumi Drake, Kane McDougal and Shinya Kogami, they are named Harley Quinn, Killer Frost, Cheetah, Reverse-Flash, Slipknot, Sportsmaster and Black Spider"

"Interesting, I see four names on here not included in this bunch" Kaminari said before going over to an area behind a blue door "Well shit, I didn't expect you see you guys in here

"Get lost" One of the four prisoners said

"Very well, but don't worry I'm going to call on you from time to time" Kaminari walking back into the main area before looking back.

* * *

"Alright people listen up, you are now a part of a sanctioned Government based Black Operational Law Enforcement program dubbed Task Force X, you will be chasing down the worse of the worse, basically if the cops, army or special forces cannot handle them, you will be sent in to contain or detain the threat. Each successful mission will give you the chance to earn luxuries and rewards. Failure will earn one inmate a swift kick in the ass as well as something that has not been disclosed to me" Kaminari said "Now we have been given a list of targets to track down, most of these guys are Delta or Beta Priority, but three are classified Alpha: Joker, Enchantress and Deathstroke" Kaminari said "Now the reason these three are Alpha Priority is strictly need to know, but they are the big fish, and you are just rookie fishermen, so if you are in the field and see them, you may attack them, but know that it will **not** be easy or may not even go all that well for you guys okay?" Kaminari asked getting a few murmurs of acknowledgement making the blonde sigh. This is way he hated convicts.

"Now your first target will be Delta Priority" Blake said as Kaminari got a message.

* * *

Outside the facility sat a Mercedes Benz Limo, one that Kaminari knew would be something he was dreading getting in.

"Hello Captain Kaminari-Flagg; or do you prefer just Kaminari?" a woman asked.

"And you are?" Kaminari asked as the car took off.

"I'm Director Amelia Ashford"

"the Infamous Milly Ashford, I've heard of your. The youngest director in the history of ARGUS, succeeding The Wall" Kaminari said

"Director Waller, was my predecessor its true. But I will not run the agency as she once did. I will run it the way I think it should be run. And that means Task Force X will be monitored at all times" Ashford said

"The Grain-nade" Kaminari said

"Yes I am talking about the micro grenade implant. I want you to use it if any of them get out of line. And when you recover Deathstroke, implant him with one" Ashford said

"Why should I?" Kaminari asked

"I want him on a leash so he doesn't get away again." Ashford said

"I'll see what I can do" Kaminari said as the car dropped himself outside of Bell Reeve.

"See that you do" Ashford said

* * *

"So what do you have to go after first?" Kaminari asked

"We're heading after this guy: Firefly" Blake said "Delta Priority"

"Who's on the team?" Kaminari asked

"I'm taking Bronze Tiger, Slipknot, Boomerang and Deadshot with me" Blake said

"Okay, better take this" Kaminari said handing her a tablet

"Which is?" Blake asked

"Their leash" Kaminari said

"Who gave it to us?" Blake asked

"Director Ashford" Kaminari said "Alright boys gear up. Cold, El Diablo and Reverse Flash are to be on alert" Kaminari said "So gear up"

"Yes sir" Blake said as she walked off.

* * *

After the team selection Blake walked over to a locker room and hit a button locking it so she could have some privacy, she then took off her suit and high heels, then she pulled on a white tank top, black leather jacket, black pants, combat boots, and then four piece of samurai styled armour which she pulled on her shins and shoulders. The final pieces of her costume were a blood red sash and a half face mask with a red sun on it, finally she grabbed her Katana and unsheathed it holding it up to the light and tilting it so that the wood grain effects of the Damascus Steel showed under the black paint; this blade was one that she used to replace the Soulsword that was destroyed while she was on a mission with her old unit. This sword was called Kagekiri, the shadow blade.

* * *

Walking out of the locker, she saw that the others had arrived and finished suiting up, her warm amber eyes took in each member of her team mates. Boomerang had an old NSW Blues State of Origins Rugby jersey on, over top of that he wore a bandolier which held six different boomerangs, and baggy cargo pants. He then flipped a traditional wooden boomerang into a hip holster. Next was Deadshot who was wearing a red under-suit which was covered by bulky black metallic looking armour, and on his wrist were his wrist magnums. The last piece was his mask with a high tech monocle which he used as a targeting device. Blake then looked over to Bronze tiger, he wore a bronze coloured body armour with black tiger stripes on it, and overtop he wore a simple brown leather jacket and a belt contain a pair of bladed knuckledusters. The final member Tatsumi aka Slipknot pulled on customised armour that held three coils of rope on the back and on his legs were specialised climbing gear along with a belt of special attachments to help him climb. She knew just by looking at Slipknot he could and would be trouble for the Task Force.

"If you're all geared up then we can then let's depart" Blake said

"Where are we going?" Tatsumi asked

"The nearest city . And after that who knows" Blake said, now mount up" Blake said

"Yes ma'am" they said

"And we'll be using operational names during the mission okay?" Katana said

"Yes ma'am" the team said as they headed out to a V-22 Osprey.

* * *

Their mission location was Gotham City which made the villains nervous for good reason; it was home to the bat. Itami cleared his throat

"What's wrong Deadshot, nervous?" Katana asked

"Last time I was here, I ran into the Bat" Deadshot said

"I could imagine, now let's move onto Firefly, he was a Firefighter before he became obsessed with the fire he was fighting. He eventually became a pyromaniac and started the fires himself and wouldn't call them in until the sites of these fires were infernos. Now the police can't get to him because of his pyromania, the military doesn't considering him a major threat. So they're calling us in. This is a detainment mission"

"Belle Reeve?" Boomerang asked

"Blackgate" Katana said just as they touched down, unaware of the shadowy figure watching them

"Welcome back inmates" the figure said

* * *

The group exited the Osprey and took up formation. Slipknot took out his gun and attached a grappling hook to it

"I'll take to the rooves" he said firing at the roof of a nearby building and reeled himself up, but in the process damaged the tablet that contained the codes to their leashes.

"Shit, he's loose in Gotham City and I have no way of stopping him" Blake said to herself before turning to the others "Find Firefly and bring him down, and if you see Slipknot...kill him" Katana said walking off.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with a new fic for 2018! So...originally this was going to be a reboot of MWPSB Division X, yes I was going to go back and reboot that story and then this one said hello, so now I'm going to be doing this one to replace Avenge Ga Kill until I have a new Assassination Classroom fic to post on Mondays. Now I want to thank a collaborator of mine by the penname of Bloodydemon666 who is excited about fic. He also helped picking some of the character, two of which I flipped around, plus he's doen a few Suicide Squad fics! so go there that them and stay for his GATE fics**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. The first Mission part 2

"Great going Blake, not even five minutes in and you've got an escaped convict running around without a leash!" Katana said as she and her team snuck around the back alleyways of Gotham City "And of course Slipknot is going to grab the attention of the Bat! Which is the last damn thing I need. Damn that rope using bastard! Next time I see him I'm going to put his balls in a fucking noose"

"Katana, where should we check for Firefly?" Deadshot said looking around, he was using a customised AR-15 to look around

"I'm not sure" Katana said "Boomerang, use one of your Dronerrangs to scout the area" Katana ordered

"Yes ma'am" Boomernag said throwing one of his high tech looking boomerang into the air. After five minutes they finally got a lock on Firefly's location: an abandoned fire house on the east side near the Narrows. Katana urged them on. She was staying closer to the group, but these guys seemed to be okay; heck Itami served a bit of time with the same unit as Kaminari, so he was probably the field commander after her and Kaminari

"So you okay?" Deadshot said

"I'm fine Deadshot; let's keep moving" Katana said as she continued on

"I'm here if you need to talk at all" Deadshot said

"Contact twenty meters ahead" Boomerang said

"Understood" Katana said

* * *

The group The abandoned Fire-house was nothing but charcoal. Deadshot took point and used his rifle to sweep the area, Boomerang entered with his metal boomerang in hand. They noticed the equipment for fixing machines, gas cylinders and a weapons locker. Deadshot opened it and looked inside with Boomerang approaching him

"What is that?" Boomerang asked as Bronze Tiger looked at it

"A relic of the Vietnam War" Deadshot said

"Meaning?" Boomerang asked

"It's a flamethrower" Bronze Tiger said "An old one from the Vietnam War. They used these due to the heave foliage"

"you know these things?" Katana asked

"My father used one when he fought in it" Bronze Tiger said

"How did you get the name Hazel anyway?" Boomerang asked

"My Father enjoyed Hazelnuts" Bronze Tiger said

"Looks like he used it for parts" Katana said

"Then where is he?" Deadshot asked

* * *

"Right here!" Firefly said entering his workshop, he wore a burnt fire-fighters uniform, a gasmask and a wing pack, in his hand was a homemade flamethrower

"Firefly by order of ARGUS you are hereby under arrest" Katana said

"Up yours bitch, ARGUS can't control me" Firefly said

"Shall I?" Boomerang asked pulling out a razor sharp boomerang

"Do it" Katana said as Boomerang threw his weapon and managed to cut the fuel line to the flight pack bringing the pyromaniac down to the ground. "It's over"

"No its not, I'm just turning up the heat" he said as he fired his flamethrower making a river of flames shoot out of it making the group take cover

"We should have brought Cold or Frost" Boomerang said

"Hindsight is 20/20 and a bitch" Katana said

"I think I have an idea" Deadshot said

"And that is?" Bronze Tiger asked.

"This" Deadshot said rebounding a shot off one of the walls and into a spare tank making it explode forcing everyone to recoil

"NO!" Firefly shouted before he got out of there

"After him" Katana shouted as her team ran after the pyromaniac. Deadshot frowned under his mask "What's wrong?"

"He was waiting for us" Deadshot said

"HOW?" Katana asked

"Slipknot" Deadshot said

"What?" Katana said

* * *

"So I wonder if they gotten barbecued yet?" Slipknot asked as he sat on a building. He was already looking through a tablet to see what offers he wanted to perform. It was a good feeling being free after being held in a cramp cell for three years. He pulled out a cigarette he stole and lit it up and exhaled expelling the toxic cloud into the air. He was going to enjoy the free life until they came for him, so he figured somewhere international would be best. Behind the sound of stone rolling behind him, shrugging it off as a rat behind him, the stone became footsteps. It was at this point that Slipknot reached for his gun, but he didn't reach it since a pair of armoured arms wrapped them around his throat and was limiting the air he was breathing. Soon the Hypoxia was taking effect "What the fu"

"Goodnight scumbag" the strangler said before hefting him over his shoulder and grabbed Slipknot's gun and stalked off.

* * *

The team was behind cover trying to avoid any of the flames, Soon they stopped. Looking over the top Katana saw that Firefly had gone

"That's just swell" Katana said

"We'll get that guy" Deadshot said

"Then I'll deal with Slipknot" Bronze Tiger said scraping his claws against the steel that comprised the walls. Katana frowned

"Firefly is our main objective understood" Katana said

"Yes ma'am" Bronze Tiger said

"Good, at least we understand some things. We better hurry, we don't want the Director playing pop goes the convict"

"I'd honestly forgotten about that" Boomerang said rubbing his neck where t6eh bomb was implanted

"Let's move" Deadshot said

* * *

Firefly had landed on the roof of a nearby medical centre. The team were below him. Katana looked nervous

"I'm calling in a reserve member" Katana said as she pulled out her phone

"We'll distract Firefly" Deadshot said

"Acknowledged" Katana said as she called up for a reserve member. Once she was off the phone she ran into the building and saw it wasn't busy at the moment, drawing her sword she felt the wind on her back. Swirling around she saw that Kaminari had sent Reverse Flash, who was wearing a black and yellow armoured suit with red trimming

"Whoa, watch with the blade" Reverse Flash said

"It's good you got here fast" Katana said

"What part of Reverse Flash makes you think I'm slow"

"Reverse" Katana said "The others should be on the roof"

"You got it" Reverse Flash said as he sped off in a trial of blood red lightning.

* * *

"Over here ugly" Boomerang said throwing a boomerang at Firefly while Bronze Tiger sliced a wingtip off making his flight unit act out of control, Deadshot loaded his wrist magnum and aimed at the gas tank on the back of Firefly making it his. Katana then jumped on to the roof and stuck her sword into a shadow, pulling it out the sword was now triple its original length. Reverse Flash showed up and fired a lightning bolt at the pyromaniac bringing him down. Katana then used the opportunity to cut his flamethrower in half and the kicked him in the face. Before long Firefly was done. Katana pulled out some handcuffs and locked them onto him

"Get back to the Osprey; I'll get him to the GCPD" Katana said

"And Slipknot?" Deadshot asked

"I'll deal with him, once I find him" Katana said as they left the roof. Katana looked back and saw a figure cloaked in shadow, only the outline of the figure made her swallow her nerves.

"Hey Katana, you coming?" Deadshot asked

"Hai" Katana said before leaving the roof before noticing the figure was gone.

* * *

Slipknot was coming around. He shook his head before noticing he was in some sort of warehouse

"Where am I?" Slipknot asked before noticing he was tied to a chair. Snort he quickly untied him

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" a voice said

"And why is that?" Slipknot asked

"Because those ropes are holding your life together" the voice said

"What?"

"You release those ropes, the bomb in your neck explodes. And trust me you don't want that" the voice said revealing a man in black and orange armour. Slipknot paled when he saw this man

"FUCK! Deathstroke!" Slipknot said

"So my reputation precedes me" Deathstroke said

"You're an Alpha Priority target!"

"So Ashford has finally put together that little Task Force X of hers huh?" Deathstroke asked

"Yeah, she has and I bet I'm going to be release if I haul your ass in" Slipknot smirked

"Try it" Deathstroke said

"Gladly" Slipknot said as he undid the ropes and ran at Deathstroke, only to feel a searing feeling in his neck. Deathstroke stepped back and waited until his head exploded

"Well that was messy" Deathstroke said as he walked outside.

* * *

Deathstroke walked down a darkened alley when he paused and drew his Boradsword which was hit by Kurokiri. Katana had a snarl on her face before she backed off and tried to attack again, only Deathstroke tilted his sword which clanged when Katana's sword bounced off of it. Trying again both blades were knocked out of their users hands. Katana threw a haymaker but Deathstroke caught it and threw it up in the air before he grabbed Katana and pulled her in. Katana struggled to get away, only to feel her lips be crushed by his. Once they were kissing Katana calmed down and laid her hands on his shoulders.

"You really know how to surprise a girl" Katana said smiling "You should have called"

"I know, but I wanted to surprise my wife for once" Deathstroke said

"Well, I am surprised" Katana said removing her mask as she kissed Deathstroke again

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and who saw those coming. Well Slipknot being killed is a given since he pretty much died on the film, but I bet none of you saw the Katana/Deathstroke pairing did you. Well maybe one person and who is Deathstroke? Next chapter I will reveal him. But for now you have to wait, also what is the look of this Deathstroke? I'm basing this one off the look he has for the DC Extended Universe, you know Movie Deathstroke which you can find pictures of online**

 **So until next tim I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. The first Mission part 3

"I wish we were able to be like this for longer" Blake said

"I do as well, but you know we can't, at least in open public" Deathstroke said

"Then where?" Blake asked

"Do you have a house or something?" Deathstroke asked

"I do, it's in the garden district of New orleans" Blake whispered

"Good I'll meet you there" Deathstroke said

"Nagisa?" Blake asked making Deathstroke pause "I love you"

"I love you too" Deathstroke said before leaving

"Katana, do you read us Katana" Deadshot said

"I'm in transit" Katana said

"Slipknot?" Deashot asked

"KIA" Katana said examining the body

"COD?" Deadshot asked

"Deathstroke" Katana said

* * *

"Fuck!" Director Ashford said as she glared at Katana and her team "So you're telling m Slipknot escaped, destroyed the tablet that controlled the nano-bombs only to be killed by Deathstroke?"

"Yes ma'am" Blake said

"And you let him get away?" Kaminari asked

"Negative ma'am, he was long gone from the scene when I recovered the body"

"How did you know it was Deathstroke?" Ashford asked

"He left this behind" Blake said throwing one of Deathstroke's signature mask on the table

"Shit" Kaminari said

"So I'm going to have to fine another convict to fill in his slot on the squad" Ashford said

"At least we detain the target" Blake said

"That you did and you lost one of my convicts in the first place; so that balances out" Ashford snapped

"Bitch needs her tea doesn't she?" Boomerang asked

"Shut it Captain" Ashford said

"Shutting it Bitch" Boomerang said

"Take the rest of the day off, I'll find the location of a new teammate and bring them in. Kaminari will be leading taht mission" Ashford said

"Yes ma'am" Kaminari said as he saluted.

"Thank you ma'am" Blake snapped into a salute as well.

"Belladonna, Itami, Lakes and Rainart dismissed" Ashford said "Kaminari a word, it's about Dr Hino"

'Dr Hino? that archeologist that disappeared?" Deadshot thought

* * *

"So how was it?" Asuna asked as the returning convicts were placed back in their cells

"It would have been better if we weren't in the Bat's fucking city" Boomerang

"Wait the bat's still around?" Asuna asked concerned

"What do you mean?" Wave asked

"The Bat was killed. Stabbed through the heart" Asuna said

"Who did that?" Itami asked

"Joker did" Esdeath said. He had gathered ten of Gotham's most insane criminals and brought them together with the bat as a target. I should know, I was there" Esdeath said "But I chickened out and that's how I was caught by Ashford" Esdeath said

"So what happened?" Itami asked

"They overwhelmed him, and it was ended by Bane who snapped his back and then drove a jagged girder through his heart. The Joker was then attacked by the League and they buried Bats" Asuna said "And that was the last thing that happened, well before it did"

"What do you mean?" Itami asked

"After that day I was captured by the Joker and had my mind warped to be who I am now: Harley Quinn. It was torture and that's all I remember from it; the day Batman died was the day I became Harley Quinn" Asuna said "For four years I was moulded by the Joker, or Mister J as he made call him. Then the new Bat came into town. He beat the Joker and then knocked me out, when I woke up I was here getting psychiatric help while being on this dumb squad." she finished up, Itami had heard it all and looked up to see Blake

"Hey Katana" Itami said

"What is it?" Blake said

"I need to check something in the armoury" Itami said

"Okay" Blake said opening the door so Itami could follow her. Once in the armoury he picked up an empty .45 magazine and went over to the ammo. "What are you doing?"

"A hollow point, a full metal jacket, AP and finally a rubber bullet" Itami said before pulling out a white ink pen and wrote 'FOR JOKER!' on the magazine and placed it in his belt, Blake saw this and was confused. "For what the Joker did to Asuna"

"Oh" Blake said

"Do you have a family?" Itami said

"I do, what about you?" Blake asked

"I do, or I did" Itami said as he looked down

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blake asked

"No" Itami said walking back to his cell. Blake sighed at this

* * *

"Goodnight Flagg" Blake said

"Night Belladonna" Flagg said as Blake left for the night. She was able to leave for the night unlike the rest of the Squad and Kaminari who had to stay at Belle Reeve, thankfully Blake lived in New Orleans having to relocate there after living for most of her life in Keystone City. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy Keystone. It was that New Orleans was closer to her new posting. Upon reaching her home she slipped out of her skirt suit revealing her black boyshorts and tank top. She then went to a Japanese shrine and opened it revealing two shard of metal.

"Father, Kaasan" Blake said bowing. These were two shards of Soultaker after it was destroyed. They contained the souls of her parents who were killed by the sword. After that she stuck a dish of Tuna Moray in the microwave and reheated it while she sat down to some cooking show. Once that she was done that Blake took a long hot bath with lavender bubbles. She smiled as she thought back to a special day. Upon getting out and slipping into a black satin nightie she heard a noise. Acting quickly she grabbed her Berretta and moved slowly. A hand was placed on her gun and lowered it.

"Nagisa" Blake sighed

"hey sweetheart, miss me?" Nagisa said. Nagisa Shiota was a former Special Forces before he left to become a Military based contractor dubbed Deathstroke. In fact he met Blake on his first outing as Deathstroke; and ever since that day they were in love.

* * *

( _Lemon incoming)_  
"Even though we just saw each other in Gotham, I did" Blake said kissing him as he slipped his hands underneath her gown revealing her sheer and lacy panties. Nagisa attacked her neck making her moan out loud.

"It seems we're both over dressed" Nagisa whispered

"I agree" Blake smiled as her nightgown was removed and Nagisa's hands ran softly over her body, grasping her breasts and kneading a bit making her moan. she softly removed his hands and turned to him and pulled him into a kiss while she unbuckled his belt and helped him out of his jeans and shirt before he embraced her again and eased her onto the bed. Blake smiled as she ran her hand up and down Nagisa's manhood. Smirking Nagisa engraved a hickey on Blake's neck making her squirm

"Have you forgotten how it felt" Nagisa asked as he grinded against Blake making her blush as she remember how gifted he was when it came to that area of his body. Suddenly a chill struck her lower body as Nagisa removed her panties and blew softly on her folds making her squirm. "I guess not" Nagisa smirked before going down on her. Blake let out a loud moan as she threw her head back as Nagisa used his tongue on her to pleasure her. She could feel herself getting close to her orgasm, but Nagisa stopped and removed his head from in between her legs and trailed kisses up her body until he stopped to nuzzled her neck before he leant back giving Blake access to his manhood, smiling slyly she gave it a small lick before engulfing it in her mouth, Nagisa groaned out before grasping her hair firmly as Blake continued her pleasuring of Nagisa who was getting close to release. As Nagisa was building up his own orgasm he stopped Blake and threw back on the bed. Reaching under the bed Nagisa pulled out a set of bondage cuffs. Hook them over end of the bed before placing them around Blake's wrists and then roughly kissed her before opening her legs top allow him space to move. Smirking her swiped his hand across Blake's chest making them bounce a bit before he roughly entered her making Blake wince. Nagisa then continue to smash into Blake as he made love to her. Tears pricked at Blake's eyes only for them to be over powered by wave after wave of pleasure. She was finally moaning loudly

"Nagisa, I'm close" Blake whined

"Me to" Nagisa grunt as he kept thrusting into Blake while roughly fondling her breast. Finally after what seemed like ages the lovers finally orgasmed.

* * *

Blake went limp after hers while Nagisa slowed down. Chuckling softly Nagisa gently kiss Blake while he removed her cuffs and massaged the red markings on her wrist where the cuffs rubbed against them. Storing them under the bed Nagisa got up and went to the kitche while Blake adjusted herself on the bed, upon his return Nagisa had a bottle of cold water, smiling Blake shifted around so Nagisa could sit behind her so he could help her drink a bit of water. Blake closed her eyes while the cold water flowed down into her stomach. Nagisa smiled as he placed the bottle down as he laid down with Blake in hsi arms.

"That was magic babe" Blake said

"I agree" Nagisa said rubbing her hips softly while kissing her shoulder.

"But there was only one thing wrong

"And that was?" Nagis asked

"That eyepatch of yours could be seen as a turn off" she laughed as the shared one more passionate kiss before Morpheus beckoned them into his realm of dreams.

* * *

The next morning Blake woke up and felt the bed to find Nagisa was gone. Sitting up she sighed knowing he was gone; but there was a delectable smell in the air. Smiling Blake got out of bed and went into the kitchen to see Nagisa cooked her bacon and french toast for breakfast before leaving, and her favourite flower a black lily was on the table was well. And of course Nagisa had a cookbook on the table

"Cooking for beginners. Nagisa" Blake said as a note on it said to read it; she sat down and started to eat her breakfast when her phone rang "Belladonna, right I'll be in after breakfast" she said "Roger that"

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and I have to say I hope that lemon was okay since its technically been awhile since I wrote one, and yeah Nagisa's Deathstroke...like the Nagisa/Deathstroke crossover I wasw working on with a collaborator on this site, hopefully we get back to our new collaboration soonish, but we've got new projects. And why not ship my fav AC character with my best RWBY character. It hasn't been done before so yeah, also feel free to name any DC villain within reason (eg NOT Darkseid!) to be targets or join the squad**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. A new convict

"So what's the next mission?" Flagg asked as he was downing a cup of coffee

"Where is Agent Belladonna?" Ashford asked

"I'm here" Blake said walking in

"Good, now I have two situations to deal with, one in Midway City the other in Central City" Ashford said

"Did you want the Central one?" Flagg asked

"Sure" Blake nodded

"Alright, we have a containment mission and a recruitment mission, Blake will take the containment mission in Central City and Flagg has the Midway Mission to recruit a new member"

"And that member might be?" Flagg asked

"You'll find out" Ashford said

"Okay I'll head out first and select a team"

"Okay I'll grab my team and head out after you"

* * *

"Listen up Squad, we have two missions today, so a lot of you will be getting exercise and time off. Now once again Katana and I will be team leaders again

"We're going?" Wave asked

"Midway or Central" Blake said

"FUCK CENTRAL CITY!" Wave shouted

"HEY!" Blake said "I grew up there!"

"I thought you were from Keystone" Flagg said

"I grew up in Central City, I lived in Keystone before coming here" Blake said

"Still ain't going. you're away with the pixies if you think you'll get me there" Wave said

"Come again?" Flagg asked

"We're dreaming if we think we'll get him there" Ashford said "Yes I speak Aussie Slang"

"shit" Wave said

"So I'll take El Diablo, Harley Quinn, Captain Cold, Sportsmaster and Killer Frost" Flagg said

"I'll take Deadshot, Cheetah, Cupid, Boomerang" Blake started

"UP YOURS" Boomerang shouted

"and Bronze Tiger" Blake finished

"Good, now Flagg suit up" Ashford said

"Yes ma'am" Flagg said as his team left

"Blake will wait for five minutes" Ashford said

"Yes ma'am" Blake said

* * *

"So who are we going up against?" Cold asked as he pulled on his winter coat and goggles

"Yeah, who is the target?" El Diablo asked as he just pulled on a black over shirt

"Masane Amaha codename Copperhead" Flagg said

"Hold up, hold up I know Copperhead, and I'm pretty sure he has a pair of balls" Cold said

"There have been various versions of Copperhead" Kane said pulling on a hockey mask

"So what Jason Voorhees?" Captain Cold asked

"This could be a new version of Copperhead" Sportsmaster said

"So a female Copperhead, that will be different" El Diablo said

"We better get the girls" Flagg said

"We're ready" Harley said walking out in a corset and short shorts, a simple black choker, stocks and knee high boots, with an alternating red and black colour scheme, her corset was red on the left and black on the right, her shorts were black on the left and red on the right, where stockings were dark red while her left boot was red and her right boot was black.

"Okay" Flagg said

"What's wrong?" Killer Frost said walking out wearing a blue leotard, fur caped fingerless gloves, grey stockings and knee lenght blue high heeled boots

"Okay, Harley we're getting you a better costume when we get back after the mission" Flagg said

"Aww" Harley said

"Let's go" Flagg said

* * *

An hour later Flagg's team descended into Midway city and stepped out of their transport

"Any idea where our snake hides?" Cold asked as he pulled out his cold gun

"She'll be coming to us" Flagg said as he pulled out his rifle and equipped it with a thermal scope. "She also hides in dark warm places. Cold and Frost will flush her out; Diablo you and Sportsmaster will try and contain; Harley try not to get hurt and hit her hard" Flagg ordered as he used hand signals to move out, they moved in the shadows hoping not to gain the attention of the Hawks. They were not the nicest of heroes. But compare to the bat these days; anyway was nicer. Flagg wondered what had happened. He heard that the bat was rougher thanks to training from an ancient order. But for now this bat wasn't an Alpha Priority, which may have been a good thing since there were already five Alpha Priority level villains out there; and they were the nastiest ones

"Hey did you ever figure out how Katana survived Deathstroke's encounter with her?" Cold asked

"I'm curious about that as well" Harley said

"She said she never encountered Deathstroke, just that Slipknot was killed by Deathstroke" Flagg said

"I don't know, something's up with our beloved Katana and this Deathstroke chap. I'm not sure what but there is something there" Cold said

"So what if there is, just drop it" Harley said

"She's right. If Katana and Deathstroke are interacting we will deal with it when it becomes a problem" Flagg said

"Something's here" Sportsmaster said

"Where?" Flagg asked

"So what do we have here?" a sultry voice asked

"Looks like she found us" Cold said as a figure waltzed out of the shadows. She wore a skin tight outfit the looked like it was made from Copper coloured snake skin, with area of black leather, she had a choker made of a similar material and had snake fangs. The last noticeable feature was something feminine

"Look at her funbags!" Harley said

"Those are rather...bountiful" Cold said

* * *

"So what's the plan?" El Diablo asked

"Cold, Frost cool her off!" Flagg ordered as he aimed at Copperhead, but she was quick "Shit she moved"

"I've got her" Cold said firing his cold gun, but Copperhead flipped over it making it hit Sportsmaster

"WATCH IT!" Sportsmaster said deploying a javelin to try and hold her down, but he threw it, only to miss and nearly spear Harley

"HEY!" Harley shouted before Copperhead popped up in front on her, she smirked running her hand under Harley's chin. Who simply smiled and reared her bat back before swinging, only to have Copperhead dodged out of the way, straight into El Diablo's flames. Panicking Copperhead moved out of the way. Cold just smiled as he pointed his cold gun at her, except she dodged the ice blast and straight into El Diablo's flames. Then Sportsmaster hit her with a shot-put ball knocking her out.

"FROST COLD NOW!" Flagg shouted as they coated her body in ice.

"Is she still alive?" Harley said poking her

"I think so" Cold said as Flagg checked for a pulse

"Got it" Flagg said before a burst of gunfire shot at them "TAKE COVER!"

"UP THERE!" Sportsmaster shouted

"Who's that?" Harley asked as a figure stood in shadows

"Deathstroke?" El Diablo asked

"Doesn't look like it" Flagg said "Reaper this is Flagg, we have Package and awaiting dust off, taking fire from enemy hostile"

"Roger that" a pilot said as a V-22 Osprey landed. The enemy combatant broke off.

"Get her on board" Flagg said.

"Yes sir" the squad said as they got on board.

* * *

Back at Belle Reeve Ashford watched as they brought in Masane Amaha in a hospital gown

"Did you have to freeze her?" Ashford asked

"Only way to put her down" Flagg said

"I take it?" Ashford said

"Yes, her gear is in the armoury" Flagg said

"Good" Ashford said "Now get her clean up and primed"

"Primed?" Flagg said

"The nano-bomb implant" Ashford said as Masane started to wake up

"Good morning Copperhead, welcome to the Belle Reeve Special Security Barracks." Ashford said

"So what do you want?" Masane said as a doctor walked up to her and revealed the back of her neck implanting the nanobomb.

"Welcome to Task Force X Convict" Ashford said "Clean her up

"Up yours BITCH!" Masane said as she was shoved into a shower stall and had her gown removed.

"Sorry about the water" Ashford said as a torrent of cold water was poured on her "But we ran out of hot water" she snickered

"Bitch" Masane said

"Make sure we have a bra big enough for her" Ashford said

"Yes ma'am"

"PREPARE NOT TO WAKE UP TOMORROW!" Masane shouted

"That's fine" Ashford said

* * *

"She's a firecracker" Blake said

"You have no idea" Flagg said as he leant on the railing watching as Masane was transferred to a new cell while wearing a new neon 'kill me now' orange jumpsuit

"So are we ever going to use them" Blake said

"Who knows, but I know that Ashford's added to their number" Flagg said

"Who?" Blake asked

"Not sure, but I've heard one's from Bludhaven and the other's from Happy Harbour" Denki said

"Denki, do you think that's a good idea?" Blake asked

"No, no I don't" Denki said

"Anyway I better get ready for my briefing" Blake said

"See you" Denki said "And have fun"

"I'll try" Blake waved as Denki just smirked before looking at the blue door.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and I have to say, it was a pain to get this chapter up so sorry if its a bit late, but it was no fault of my own; I'm looking at the admin of this site. Anyway yeah we have a new team member Copperhead, who was a guy originally in the comics, so Masane is the Arkhamverse version, and the mysteries will be revealed over time, heck we'll be showing one of them in the next chapter**

 **So until next time (which will hopefully be easier to post!) I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chaos in Central City

"okay let's move it people" Blake said as she walked out of the armour while pulling her mask on

"I'm not going out there" Boomerang said

"Come on Boomer" Cheetah said as she adjusted her black bikini

"How come they call you Cheetah?" Deadshot asked

"This is why" Madoka Kuono aka Cheetah said as she pulled out a vial and drank its contents mutating into a human Cheetah Hybrid

"Not bad" Boomerang said

"Thanks, I might come to find you if I have an itch" Cheetah said flicking her new tail around

"Anybody seen Cupid?" Katana asked

"I'm right here" Saya Takagi aka Cupid said walking out in a bright green crop top, tight green leather pants

"Okay let's head out" Katana said

"Yes ma'am" most of the squad said

"Yay" Boomerang said

* * *

Soon the squad's V-22 Osprey set down on the outskirts of Central City. Katana looked around before pulling out the tablet and checked the details

"We're going after a villain named Top aka Ino Yamanaka, she can induce vertigo just by looking at you, her main partner is Mirror Master alias unknown; We are to contain Top and use her as bait to lure out Mirror Master so we can recruit him into the squad" Katana said

"I see, what if we?" Boomerang asked before a bolt yellow lightning streaked past

"Shit" Katana said "Um Ashford?"

"Yes Katana?" Ashford asked

"We have a slight problem" Katana sighed

"Define problem" Ashford said

"Boomerang's in Iron Heights" Katana said

"YOU JUST LANDED!" Ashford shouted "HOW!"

"Short story...Flash" Katana winced

"Shit!" Ashford said "Hold on, I'm sending in Quinn as well, so that way you'll be able to pull off the mission until I can get Boomerang out"

* * *

"Did anyone get the license plate of whatever semi ran me over" Boomerang said

"I don't have plates" a voice said

"Ah shit, Flash" Boomerang said

"In the flesh" Flash chuckled "Now what are you doing in my city?"

"Government work" Boomerang said

"Since when do you work for the government?" Flash asked

"It's a rather recent development" Boomerang said smiling "Yeah"

"Does it have anything to do with what's been going on with Gotham and Midway Cities?" Flash asked

"What do you mean" Boomerang asked

"groups of villains led by soldiers showing up, Deathstroke, several girls of various ages disappearing, a man in armour killing villains, high amounts of drugs being moved, weird lights suddenly showing up and disappearing" Flash said

"come again?" Boomerang asked "I knew about the villains and Deathstroke, but the other things I have no clue about, and if my employers were aware of it, I'm not. I might be if they deem it necessary for me and my team to know about it" Boomerang snapped

"I see, well then, enjoy your stay" Flash said before speeding off.

"Red Asshole" Boomerang said.

* * *

"CSI Kururugi?" a voice shouted out

"Yes Chief Dojima?" Suzaku Kururugi asked as he walked into his boss' office

"Yes sir?" Suzaku asked adjusting his jacket as he saw a blonde woman there

"This is Director Ashford of the Special Security Barracks where she runs a special operations unit. Apparently an agent was placed in Iron Heights by the Flash this morning" Dojima said

"Sir?" Suzaku asked

"We need you to escort Director Ashford here to Iron Heights to get her agents" Dojima said

"Yes sir" Suzaku said as Director Ashford followed him

"Thank you...Flash" Ashford said

'How did she know that?' Suzaku asked

* * *

Katana lead the team to where they had information about Top was located.

"Okay around the corner; Bronze Tiger Harley Cupid around that corner is where our target should be" Katana said

"Roger" the three said as the waited. Bronze Tiger used his claws to see that Top was around the corner, he nodded back to his group who ran forward. But something wasn't right because Top was injured and scared. She was also on the ground

"Top" Katana said, the panicked look on her face struck Katana

"Is he near?" Top asked

"Who are you talking about?" Katana asked

"Him, the" Top was about to reveal the identity of her attacked before she shoved Katana to the side and a gunshot rang out and Top's head was wrenched back

"NO!" Katana shouted

"Cupid, rooftop" Brozne Tiger said

"I'm on it" Cupid said "Deadshot, you got a shot?"

"Yeah I do" Deadshot said he pointed his wrist magnum at the shooter. But they pair had to duck as bullets whizzed past their head. Cupid pulled he bowstring back and fired, and as she was going to repeat it a bird shaped Shuriken sliced through her bowstring

"I'm out" Cupid said as she removed the destroyed string and got out a new bowstring while hiding behind cover to replace it.

"Who is this guy?" Katana asked she drew he sword as another bird shaped flew past her. Harley ducked as it was embedded in the wall, she then saw the shuriken and gasped

"No way!" Harley gasped

"What is it Harley?" Deadshot asked firing at the enemy

"It's not possible, he shouldn't be here" Harley said "he's supposed to be dead

"What?' Katana shouted

* * *

"The female clown is indeed correct, I was in fact inflicted with a deadly wound. The kind supplied by a crowbar and an explosion, oh an a baseball bat, I bet she forgot to tell you that one" the enemy said jumping down and creating a gasp when the light revealed a red bat insignia on his chest, which was armoured

"Robin?" Katana said "But it can't be"

"I'm not Robin, I am Red Hood" he said revealing his namesake. "So you must be the fabled Suicide Squad"

"What do you want?" Deadshot asked

"The girl, give me clown girl and I'll leave you alone" Red Hood said

"Forget it" Katana said stabbing the shadows and then drawing out a longer blade which she held in front of her.

"So be it" Red Hood said as he pulled out his guns, reloaded them and flipped them so he held the barrels and dashed in aiming at Katana's head. Deadshot aimed at Red Hood, who ducked the gunfire and then dashed at him, lowering his head so that his helmet was the point of contact with Deadshot's stomach. Cupid pulled back and arrow and fired it, Cupid smiled as it was on target, but it was stopped by Red Hood grabbing it and breaking it and then scratching Cupid's stomach with the broken arrow. Chuckling Red Hood dropped the arrow pieces and then he picked up his gun only to have it stabbed by Bronze Tiger and then it was twisted out of his hand before he was kicked in the stomach making him skid back

* * *

"So you scumbags think you will get the better of me?" Red Hood asked

"Well we did disarm you" Bronze Tiger chuckled.

"He's right, he's one of those trained by the Bat, he was once the second Robin. But like he said he became the Red Hood! An identity that was once held by Alpha Priority One" Harley Quinn said

"You mean he's?" Deadshot asked

"Yeah using the identity of his murderer" Harley Quinn said

"Yeah and part of that was your fault" Red Hood said "especially since you and I were once allies, traitor"

"It's complicated" Harley said

"I'm calling the biggest fattest load of bullshit" Red Hood said

"It's true, she's in Belle Reeve for reasons pertaining to psychology" Katana said

"So maybe it's true" Red Hood said pulling out a knife and pressing it to Harley Quinn's throat

"I'm sorry for my part" Harley Quinn said

"Yeah whatever" Red Hood said walking off

"And where are you going?" Katana asked

"I'm not a part of your little group, I'm here for the Flash. Something is happening and he has valuable information. Top was nearly a distraction" Red Hood said "But feel free to stay around awhile and try and stop me from picking off some more potential members" he snidely grunted before he disappeared in a red cloud

"Asshole" Katana said placing Kagekiri back in its sheath and slung it around her waist sash, she then planted her hands on her hips.

* * *

"G'day mates" Boomerang said

"Where the fuck have you been?" Deadshot asked

"I was locked up in Iron Heights Penitentiary. It actually made me miss the Special Security Barracks of Belle Reeve" Boomerang said "Plus I learnt some interesting things"

"And those are?" Katana asked

"There are girls gone missing, drugs are being bounced around, some armoured bloke taking out villains and strange lights" Boomerang said

"That sounds like the Alpha Priorities" Katana said

"Alpha Priorities?" Harley asked

"You know the worse of the worse, the ones we're not supposed to go after, like Deathstroke" Deadshot

"But we didn't exactly tell you the truth either, for you see there are five not three Alpha Priority" Katana said

"So who are they?" Boomerang asked

"We're not sure, only Ashford has that data" Katana said

"well then let's round up Red Hood and then head back home" Deadshot said "Any objections?"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, so yeah the squad now have to deal with the Red Hood, who will have a connection to Harley Quinn. Plus those things Flash said to Boomerang; they're actual plot points with the first one of them showing up after the next chapter and oh boy that one is going to be a fun one to write or so, plus Top was never going to be a squad member since in the comics Top is usually a dude so I used the Top from the Flash tv show as a template meaning she was like Slipknot**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chaos in Central City part 2

"Okay we have to find Red Hood and bring him in" Katana said

"So how should we do it?" Boomerang asked

"Split up!" Deadshot said

"Okay, but you skip town and boom" Katana said

"Yes ma'am" they all said as they split up either going solo or in a pairing

"Ashford's going to have my hide for this I just know it" Katana sighed

"Chill out Katana, you'll get wrinkles that way" Cold said

"I'm putting him in the blast furnace when we get back" she muttered

* * *

Harley was investigating an abandoned warehouse when she heard the sound of glass break, so she went to check it out, she had discovered some broken glass, so she got out her baseball bat and held it tightly before looking around, this was not going to be easy, especially with Red hood there to attack her. Going alone to this area was not the brightest of ideas she had. But it needed to be done, and if she did get in trouble, Deadshot was close by so he could come and help her out. Only problem was how long it would take him to get to Harley's location

"Yoo hoo anybody here?" she asked as she looked around and spotting nothing., But she looked down again and spotted the broken glass. She picked a shard up and heard it back seeing if there was anything behind her. Suddenly she ducked as a bullet went over head

"Hey Crazy, long time no see"

"Red Hood" she gasped out before running

"Nice try" Red Hood said as he followed the sound of crunching glass.

* * *

Deadshot was patrolling the area, he didn't like the fact that Harley was out of sight. He knew that in a way he was treating Harley as a substitute for his own little girl, smiling he pulled a photo out which was of him and his daughter playing in the park. It was a time before all of the shit in his life rained down and he became Deadshot and sentenced to this bullshit. He had meet a few heroes, including one all the out in Roanapur; that was a fun day trying to kill him. But at the end of the day he's client was reduced to a piece of roasted beef jerky. The smell was horrendous. He sighed and then switched out his magazine in his wrist magnum, he grabbed two different mags and looked at the one labelled Joker and place it back before reloading. The way he felt for Harley as a daughter was mostly felt by the group as they treated Harley as a younger sister.

"I'm going to enjoy taking you down Joker" Deadshot said before noticing something odd "Quinn come in do you read me?'

* * *

"Okay this is not exactly the best time right now" Harley Quinn said as she looked around before a bullet narrowly missed her head.

"Come on out Clown" Red Hood said

"No way, drop the guns" she said dashing into an old warehouse and closing and locking the door. She breathed a sigh of relief before a flashbang went off forcing Harley to cover her eyes, when she looked back up Red Hood was in her face, she blocked his punches with her bat as she swung at him, she wound up for a second swing and went to hit him, but her bat was ripped out of her hands and a boot was forced into her stomach.

"Well, well, well, look who it is, the clown" Red Hood said

"Lelouch" Harley whimpered

"So you do remember my name" Red Hood said removing his helmet and tossing it away before turning to her, Harley went wide eyed seeing the only difference in his face was age. "And you haven't changed much, Asuna"

"Neither have you" Harley said getting up and planting her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lelouch grabbed her ass and placed her on a box.

* * *

 _Lemon incoming_  
"shall we?" Lelouch asked as he gripped the bottom of her corset and left it up over her breast, which he proceeded to grip and grope, next he planted quick butterfly kisses on her neck. Harley then threaded her hands into his hair before he stopped kissing her neck and pulled off her jacket and fully removed her corset. Harley removed Lelouch top and ran her hands over his chest before kissing him deeply, Smirking Lelouch pushed Asuna onto her back and stripped her of her pants, massaging her thighs at the same time. Asuna moaned softly while trying to resist the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling.

"Let's get rid of these shall we?" Lelouch asked as he tore off her panties.

"HEY!" Asuna said before she was flipped over and the sound of Lelouch's pants being undone and hitting the ground. The next thing Asuna felt was her long pigtails being wrapped around Lelouch's fists. He leant down and whispered in her ear

"Are you ready for this?" he asked as he reared back and slammed into her, his grip on her hair holding her in place while he was rough with her. She whimpered in both pain and pleasure. She moaned before she squeaked.

"HEY Watch it!" she shouted as Lelouch gave her another little swat on her back side.

"So you still make that cute noise when that happens huh" Lelouch said bringing her up for a small kiss. A tear trickled down Asuna's cheek at the thought of a memory, so she spun around in his arm and kissed him properly, his let go of her long pigtails and placed hsi hands on her hips, going a bit slower before he placed her back on the box and as he threw her legs over his shoulder.

"I'm getting closer" she whimpered making him speed up and again, making her moans louder and louder until he climaxed inside of her, making her climax as well. Soon they touched forehead and slowed their breathing after that intense session. Smiling softly the continue to bask in each other's arm.

* * *

The pair jumped when the loud of the lock being destroyed sounded as the door was kicked in. Asuna quickly hid behind Lelouch as a red dot made itself known on his forehead before travelling downward to his dick.

"Now you two better get dressed and have one good explanation while your two your rutting like animals or Mr Red Hood here Becomes Little Red Crying Hood" Deadshot said in a dark tone of voice

"Yes sir" Harley said as she quickly grabbed her clothes and took off. Deadshot turning around while having a gun pointed at Red Hood while he redressed himself.

"So you wanna tell me why you did that?" Deadshot asked coldly

"Call it a walk down memory lane. You see we went to school together and on the day of our prom/formal Asuna decided to give me her innocence, of course at that point I had graduated to Red Robin while a new Robin had come in. Two weeks later the Joker turned her into Harley Quinn and me into a bloody pulp" Red Hood said

"I see" Deadshot said "That was two years ago right, you both graduated at 17 then?" Deadshot asked

"Yeah, Asuna was enrolled early which is why she had some education incompatibilities" Red Hood said pulling on his helmet

"You mean she found it hard to learn?" Deadshot asked

"Correctimondo!" Harley cried out as she grabbed her own leather jacket while Deadshot turned around "School was hard for me, due to that and certain unknown reasons"

"Okay that is alright. But she is still the youngest of our team; and if you hurt her or attacked her again" Deadshot growled before clicking his gun when suddenly his radio went wild

* * *

"Deadshot, find Harley and get her back to the LZ! We have a code Red Alpha" Katana said over the radio

"That sounds bad" Deadshot said

"Yeah it does Red Hood went to walk off.

"And where are you going?" Deadshot asked

"Not with you" Red Hood said dropping a smoke grenade helping escape.

"Bastard" Deadshot said

"I thought he was kind of cute" Harley shrugged.

* * *

"This is not good, how did he slip through our alert grid?" Ashford said as Katana's team returned to base

"Because we weren't looking for the sick fuck" Flag said

"Ma'am, we're back. Why was my team called back?" Blake asked

"Simple, we let an Alpha Priority slip by us in the night" Ashford said

"Which one?" Blake asked

"Alpha Priority 4" Ashford said

"What" Blake gasped as her knee felt weakened

"Yes, unfortunately...The Dollmaker has returned" Ashford said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and I hoped you enjoy the lemon, I also hoped it had a different feel to my earlier one and the cliffhanger, man oh man are you anime fans going to flip upon finding out who it is, which I think is perfect casting for it. Now I know this is a filler chapter but it had a bit of character and world building with Deadshot and a bit about Asuna past which will important later on when something happens**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Target: Dollmaker

"So you are no doubt wondering why I have called you here?" Ashford asked as she had the entire squad gathered

"Can we get on with this, some of us just got back from a mission and are missing out on sleep" Capt Cold said

"Shut it Fullbuster" Flagg said

"I hate to do this, but I agree" Blake said

"Okay, okay, as you know we have something called Alpha Priority targets, five of them, Enchantress, Joker, and Deathstroke are the ones you know about, but the two you don't know are Black Mask and the current threat the Dollmaker.

"Dollmaker?" Deadshot asked

"Yes, Shou Tucker aka Dollmaker. He was a mass murderer; he killed 10 young woman from the ages of 10-22. He was stopped by the original Dark Knight, not the current one, anyway "How did he do it?" Esdeath asked

"He used a liquid polymer to drown his victims and then use an acrylic resin to coat them and before posing them into dolls before the resin hardens making them into life size porcelain dolls. He would then place his works up in the public to taunt the police and to show off his sick perversions." Ashford said

"During the last few murders he was using Plastination to replace the water and fat in a victim's body into plastics, anyway SCPD got there and they destroyed the lab before he could try it again" Flagg said

"Right, new question is what makes him a real sick puppy?" Boomerang asked

"Well Wave, the first two victims where his own family, he experiment his modus operandi on his wife, then he perfected it on his daughter" Ashford said

"And how come this sick fuck's still alive then?" Boomerang asked

"Good question Wave, good question" Blake asked

"Because he escaped the deepest pit of a Triple maximum security prison and then kidnapped a dozen more from the earlier mentioned age range" Ashford said showing the women that were kidnapped. But Itami went ghostly white at the last victim

"You're wrong" Itami said

"What?" Flagg asked looking at the woman on the screen

"One of them is only five years old. I should know she's my baby girls, this maniac has my daughter" Itami said

"What?" Ashford shouted looking at the last picture

"Izumi, my precious Izumi in the clutches of that freak" Itami said panicking

"So when are we suiting up?" Karma asked as red lightning streaked around

"You're not" Ashford said "Not yet anyway, we haven't been given a go"

"Then get it for us" Itami said

"Deadshot, I think you need to calm down" Blake said

"Very well" Deadshot said

* * *

Blake was walking home, having the transport drop her off a fair bit back just in case her husband was home, a soft smile graced Blake's face. But she soon froze and looked around, her hand gently going to her concealed weapon

"Now, now none of that" a voice said chilling Blake to the core

"Tucker" she snarled

"Easy now, drop the weapon, your purse and your phone" he said as he pressed a scalpel next to her throat

"Fine" Blake said

"Now come with me" Tucker said

"You do realise you're making a big fucking mistake right?" Blake asked

"I might be, but it will be the last mistake you ever witness" Tucker said jabbing a needle into her neck and knocking her out.

* * *

Deadshot was in the armoury suiting up

"What are you doing?" Cold asked

"Suiting up, getting my daughter back and then killing the Dollmaker" he said

"Has anybody noticed that out dear swordswoman commander is missing?" Cold asked

"Yeah, we did" Boomerang said

"So what now?" Bronze Tiger asked

"Suit up, we'll get out of here and track him down and then end him" Deadshot asked forming his mask.

"You heard him" Killer Frost said "Girls with me"

"Guys suit up" Boomerang said

"Where are you guys going?" Flagg asked

"After Dollmaker" Deadshot said

"And everyone's going?" Flagg asked

"Sure are" Copperhead said

"Good, Blake's gone off the grid, wheels up in five!" Flagg ordered.

* * *

"Wakey wakey" Tucker said as Blake was now on a table. "You will make a magnificent doll" Tucker said

"Dollmaker" Blake snarled

"Surprised to see me?" he asked

"Once my team gets here, you're dead meats" she snarled

"Oh like that will happen" Dollmaker said "They have no idea where we are. But I'm going to give you a sporting chance and give you say ten minutes to wait until they arrive"

"Oh and once they do, it will be game over Blake sneered

* * *

"Found her" Ashford said

"Where?" Flagg asked

"He's in Louisiana" Ashford said

"Prick's been under our noses the whole time, hate to say it but, if he was clever enough to hide under our noses. Who knows what else he is capable of" Flagg said

"He's got my daughter, that's enough for me" Deadshot said

"Pilot, bring us down" Flagg said

"You got it Kaminari" the pilot said as their aircraft went in for a landing

'Hold on sweetheart, I'm coming to get you' Deadshot said. Soon they were released.

"This way!" Flagg shouted as he lead Task Force X through the streets of Louisiana.

"Where's Madri Gras where you need it?" Cold asked

"I suppose it would be good for keeping cover, but hard to move" Killer Frost said

"I agree" Bronze Tiger said

"There!" Flagg said pointing to a rather large abandoned warehouse. "that's where we'll most likely be" Flagg said as the team charged in.

* * *

Blake was struggling to get loose and escape.

"Not quite yet he placed a tube in her mouth which was connected to a larger one on a stand "This is so to start the process" Tucker said as he got the polymer ready. Blake's eyes went wide with fear as she struggled more and more before pouring it in made Blake scream, only it was muffled. . He lifted the container of liquid and pour it into the container hooked up to Blake, tears and her screaming sounded more and more wild and scared. "Calm down my dear, it will all be over soon" he said before the lights went out. "Huh oh well, another five minutes to get the power back on won't hurt" Tucker said "Don't go anywhere" he chuckled

* * *

"Okay go" Flagg said as they all stepped out and looked around, they were relieved and disappointed that no one was there.

"We're not alone" Bronze Tiger said pulling out his claws

"Where?" Deadshot said looking around

"Behind us" Black Spider said

"What are they?" Harley asked gripping her bat

"Robots Cold said as he fired his cold. Boomerang jumped forward and threw a boomerang which sliced two of the robots in half while Black Spider and Bronze Tiger used their martial arts skills to take down some more. Killer Frost grabbed one by the face and froze it before Copperhead came in and shattered it. Deadshot and Flagg quickly shot several down, it was then Flagg saw a red eye glowing in the darkness before indicating something.

"Harley, Boomerang, Copperhead with him!" Flagg ordered as he charged after the red light. Deadshot then followed as well, making his way with the others putting them down with one shot each before switching out the magazine in his gun and shooting more. Deadshot then found what he was there for

"Team, I've found the prisoners" he said over his radio as he ran down the dark pat "Zoe?"

"Daddy?" a voice said

"Sweetie" Deadshot said retracting his mask and kneeling down to his daughter's level and smoothing her hair out "I'm going to get you out of here okay?" he asked as Flagg ran up to him

"These all of them?" he asked

"Yeah but I can't see Katana" Deadshot said

"You three get to unlocking these cages" Flagg said as the lights came back on "That's good" as piece of flaming metal flew at them "Damn it Diablo!" he shouted after ducking

"Sorry" El Diablo said

* * *

"Ah we can continue" Tucker said as the lights turned on. Blake went wide eyed before relaxing and smiled as best as she could. "Why are you so happy?" he asked turning around and was startled by who he saw behind him, for there was Deathstroke! And he was not happy. The lights flickered again and he vanished when the lights came back on "Maybe it was a trick of the light" Tucker said picking the now bubbling liquid polymer. He was about to pour when the container was smashed and embedded glass into his hand. The next thing Tucker knew he's face was smashed into a bench that held various chemical, grabbing a broken shard of glass Tucker then stabbed Deathstroke, which did nothing but break the glass. Deathstroke then punched Tucker and placed a small shard of glass in his mouth and then delivered an uppercut to his jaw breaking the glass. Steeping back Deathstroke allowed him to spit out the bloodied glass

"So you're here. Which bounty did you accept?" Tucker asked

"My own" Deathstroke glared at him before he grabbed the polymer and pour some onto Tucker's face before it set shutting him up "Now do me a favour" he said pulling a match out and igniting with his thumb. Tucker shook his head wildly "And lighten up" he said dropping the burning match on the chemical covered madman, setting him on fire. Ignoring the painful screams Deathstroke quickly removed the restraints on Blake, who quickly leapt into his arms crying

"Nagisa" She whimpered

"I've got honey, I've got you" Deathstroke said carrying her out. "It's okay, I've got you"

* * *

"COLD, FROST EXTINGUISH HIM NOW!" Flagg ordered seeing the madman on fire. The two ice user quickly extinguished the flame and saw that half of his skin was now char. Harley winced at the burns.

"Third degree burns, and he's getting no air" Esdeath said

"I'll fix that" Bronze Tiger said making air holes.

"Get a team to take him back to Arkham Asylum" Flagg said

"I bet the Bat would just love that" Copperhead said

"So what now?" Black Spider asked

"we head back" Flagg said

"What about Itami and his daughter?" Boomerang asked

"I've got that covered" Flagg said before looking at Tucker again "Damn it" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Easy, easy now you're home okay?" Nagisa asked as he set Blake down on the bed and covered her up

"Nagisa?" Blake asked

"Yeah Blake?" Nagisa asked

"I'm safe now aren't I?" Blake asked, making Nagisa take her hand and softly kissed her knuckles before tucking them under the cover and kissing her on the forehead

"Yes you are, my shadow princess" Nagisa said as he walked out and turned off the light. Deciding to get some fresh air he stood on the balcony "You here to arrest me?"

"No, I figured an old friend could use a drink after a tense situation" Flagg said placing a bottle of beer next to Nagisa's hand "And don't think I didn't recognise your handy work when we finally found Tucker"

"Wasn't hiding it" Nagisa said opening his beer.

"Why, you could have left him alone, but you took him down free of charge, so why?" Flagg asked

"Blake, the bastard came after my wife" Nagisa shrugged

"Good answer" Flagg said clinking bottles with Nagisa before the pair took a drink "Could have told me first"

"Why ruin a surprise huh?" Nagisa chuckled. Inside the master bedroom, fading into dreams, Blake smiled at the sound of her husband and her work partner getting along again, after a long absence in their friendship

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and yeah that was different for me, I think I pushed the darker aspect of the fic there a bit, but I mean come on I used Shou Tucker, one of the most despised anime characters as the Dollmaker, sure it was the Arrowverse version of Dollmaker, but still he is creepy while not as bad as his comic book counterpart who is all kinds of NOPE! Serious he's the one who cut off the Joker's face and made a curtain of human prisoners (Read Death of the Family, seriously good book but damn is it creepy! an no the Joker will not have that happen in this fic!) So I was a bit worried, so I added the bit in the end there with Blake, Nagisa and Kaminari Flagg hoping to end it on a happier note then the rest of the fic**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Of Love and Leaders

Nagisa was just in a chair out the front of their home watching the sun rise over the city when Blake came out and draped herself over Nagisa.

"Hey" he said softly kissing her

"Hey" she said back nuzzling into his shoulder

"How do you feel?" Nagisa asked

"Okay, but still shitty" Blake said "I'm just glad you were there this time"

"I know" Nagisa said as the moments became filled with a gentle and loving silence. The only noise was the sound of Blake increasing the pressure of her hold on Nagisa, who just smiled and continued to hold his wife.

* * *

"Something tell me Katana's going to be away" Asuna said

"No kidding" Wave said

"And where's Itami?" Esdeath asked

"We haven't seen him since Flagg moved him and his daughter to a safe place" Wave said

"Still it must it be tough to be a dad with a felony conviction" Esdeath said

"You've got to wonder what he did to land his conviction?" Hazel asked as he laid in his bunk

"I heard he was a former army sniper that turned into a hitman, 107 confirmed kills. Add onto the fact he has a lot of unconfirmed or rather undocumented kills. Too bad he tangled with the original bat" Gray said

"Do we know what happened to him?" Masane asked

"Not exactly, there were rumours that the bat was done in by Bane himself leading to this darker and more badass bat" Gray said

"Could Red Hood know?" Asuna asked

"Possible" Gray said "But for now we should rest up"

* * *

Itami was laying on the lounge where he noticed a bundle of warmth next to him, looking down a smile came to his face as he saw his daughter curled up in a ball next to him sleeping soundly, Itami looked out the window and sighed, it had been a long time since they were like this; he thought he would never have it back when he was arrested by the Bat. But the Bat was generous in a way enough to allow him to get his daughter out of sight of his arrest. But he had heard Bane had killed him so the next time he saw the brute Itami would, no he couldn't think like that when he had his daughter in his arms, he softly smiled and poked her nose making it wiggle cutely causing him to laugh silently before he heard the door open and saw Flagg walked in

"What do you want?" Itami asked

"We need to talk" Flagg said

"About what?" Itami asked

"Her, we need to contact her mother" Flagg said

"Mari won't have anything to do with me and you know that, she practically divorced my ass when the handcuffs were closed" Itami chuckled

"Yeah I know" Flagg said as he sat on the arm of the lounge "She looks like you"

"I am her dad after all" Itami said smiling "I just want a little longer with her, you know"

"Yeah, we all want time with family" Flagg said "Rest up okay?"

"I will" Itami said going to look out the window.

* * *

"Are you going in?" Nagisa asked

"I have to" Blake said as she got ready, only Nagisa stopped her and kissed her forehead

"Take some time off, you're allowed to after something like that" Nagisa said

"But what about the squad?" Blake asked

"It's okay I'm sure Ashford will be okay with it" Nagisa said making Blake chuckled "And if not then I'll take over

"Look at you, thinking you can lead the squad" Blake said

"It could happen" Nagisa said

"yeah sure" Blake said before Nagisa wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto the bed with him "Nagisa, I have work"

"Its okay, just rest. I'll care take of things" Nagisa said kissing her cheek and neck making her giggle.

"Okay, okay I give I'll stay home." Blake said

"And?" Nagisa said

"I'll let you handle things" she laughed

"Good girl" Nagisa said kissing her forehead before going to get some food.

* * *

Kaminari Flagg was sitting in a cafe with a cup of coffee relaxing while trying to figure out what happened to Dollmaker, he knew of course, but how did he miss Deathstroke sneaking in to the facility and then basically killed him in the same way he killed those girls, but there was other things that didn't fit Deathstroke's MO, such as burning him alive and the pieces of glass in his mouth, Flagg was confused on how that managed to happen, unless it was done first then he's mouth was coved up. He's old friend did not make it very easy for him to figure out this puzzle, he was keeping pieces from him. One of them was motive; but as he sat there drinking his coffee when he saw her, standing there in tight leather pants, a pale pink tank top and acid wash denim jacket, her long raven hair flowing in the breeze. Upon seeing her Flagg sculled the rest of his coffee and placed payment on the table before rushing after her. Only to lose her in the crowd.

"Shit" Flagg said as he's phone rang "Hello?"

"You look good" a voice said

"Rei" Flagg breathed out

"I'm sorry, I haven't gotten rid of it yet" Rei said

"We'll find out together" Flagg said

"I can't, it will put you in danger" Rei said

"Rei I" Flagg said

"I know, I do as well, and I promise will be together again" Rei said "Goodbye"

"Shit" Flagg said

"Problems?" a voice said making Flagg turn and see Nagisa there "Because I can help you with that"

"Nagisa, good to see you again" Flagg said "So what do you want?"

* * *

"Hey Mari" Itami said as he was face to face with his ex-wife

"Hey Yoji, how are you?" she asked

"Not bad, well there she is" Itami said

"Thank you, for saving her" Mari said

"No problem, heck if it wasn't for her then the Dollmaker would have escaped our attention" Itami said

"How did he do it Yoji, how did the monster get our angel?" Mari asked

"I'm working with a team nowadays, but we weren't the one to kill him, it was someone outside of our team, and I think I know who it was"

"Who?" Mari asked as she picked up Izumi and cradled her

"A familiar face, not sure if they're a friendly one or not" Itami said

"Just be careful okay, I don't want Izumi to lose her father to someone because he was careless okay?" Mari asked

"I will, I promise" Itami said kissing Mari on the cheek before doing the same to Izumi.

* * *

"So tell me where is our fearless leaders" Gray said

"I would like to know that as well" Ashford said

"She could've just slept in" Wave said tossing a boomerang like one would throw a ball against the wall.

"Still to be this late, its not like Blake at all" Asuna said

"You don't think she's been captured again right?" Masane asked

"Not likely, who would be dumb enough to do that?" Karma asked

"Exactly, she's probably just enjoying a lie in" Gray said

"She's not exactly coming in today" Flagg said arriving

"What do you mean?" Ashford said

"She's not feeling the best thanks to the experience" Flagg said "And it wasn't her choice"

"What do you mean?" Ashford asked

"Her husband ordered her to get some bed rest and just relax for awhile" Flagg said

"Very well, wait husband, since when has she had a husband?" Ashford asked

"A while ago, couple of years now" Flag said

"And you know that how?" Itami asked as he walked in from the other way with a couple of guards

"I was the best man" Flagg said

"So what now?" Ashford asked

* * *

"Simple, I take over her place until she gets back on her feet" a chilling voice said as Deathstroke walked into the command centre. Everyone went rigid and silent

"I'm sorry to say this, but come again" Gray said

"I agree with the convict" Ashford said "Arrest him

"Hm, never been arrested by a client before" Deathstroke said

"What?" Ashford flat out said

"You see I've been hired by both Blake's husband and Flagg boy here to act as her replacement while she takes a small vacation" Deathstroke explained

"I need a very heavy drink right now, so how much did Flagg pay you?"

"I'll send the cheque when my services are no longer required

"Hope you can afford it Flagg" Ashford said

"And I'm charging you" Deathstroke said making Ashford gobsmacked. Gray just chuckled

"Well welcome to Task Force X' he said before Deathstroke punched his lights out

"Asshole." Deathstroke muttered

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah Deathstroke is a leader of Task Force X while Blake fully recovers from her encounter with Dollmaker, plus we just saw Rei Hino aka -=SPOILERS=-...seriously I can't tell you that she's -=SPOILERS=-...she's dating Kaminari Flagg and will be important into the story, and no they don't/ didn't know Blake was married and the only one who knows that Deathstroke is her husband is still Kaminari, and a heads up a something awesome is coming**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Target: Joker

"Well this is going to be the biggest shit show I've ran" Ashford said pouring a glass of red wine

"For all you know this could be the best thing to happen to you" Deathstroke said as he leant against the wall

"What working with Alpha Priority 03? Why would that be?" Ashford asked

"Because I have intel on Alpha Priority Alpha 02" Deathstroke said "Which I thought you might want, but oh well"

"You know where the Joker is?" Ashford asked shocked

"Yeah I do" Deathstroke said

"Where is he?" Ashford said

* * *

"An abandoned carnival on the outskirts of Gotham City" Deathstroke said

"Of course its somewhere with the damn bat watching out for us" Boomerang said

"Always did hate the bat" Deadshot said

"But there is a way around that" Ashford said "Besides he's not the bat"

"What?" they all gasp

"He's really Azrael from the Order of St Dumas" Ashford said

"Which means what exactly?" Deathstroke asked

"The Bat is dead, and nothing will bring him back, anyway continue on"

"As I was saying the Joker is located here, an old abandoned carnival on the outskirts of town, now while looking for a potential new member for the Task Force, this place brought to my attention. And you'll just love the name of the place; say hello to Arkham Carnival" Deathstroke said

"Of course, let me guess the Clown is there" Ashford said

"Oh yeah big time. I believe he made this his home away from Asylum" Deathstroke said

"Anything else we should be wary of?" Itami asked

"No" Deathstroke said

"Alright suit up, you depart in five" Ashford said

"What's the team?" Kaminari asked

"Full squad" Ashford said

"Understandable" Kaminari said

* * *

The full team arrived at the sight and looked around

"DO you guys smell that?" Deadshot said

"Yeah I do" Deathstroke said "Boomerang, get a drone in the air!"

"Ah yes there is a scent of piss in the air, never could quite figure out if it was rats or bums, but its piss" a voice announced over the loud speaker

"Joker" Kaminari said

"Welcome to my carnival, do you dare pay admission into my fortress of fun?" Joker asked

"We'll have to" Deathstroke said

"And for tonight's main attraction: The Feminine Plant" Joker laughed "Among others"

"Poison Ivy" Deadshot said

"Alright let's move in" Kaminari said

* * *

"This is one creepy as fuck place" Boomerang said

"I couldn't agree with you more" Killer Frost said

"Stay on task, we get in, get Joker, kill Joker and leave" Captain Cold said

"This is the Joker we're dealing with people, he's not one for straight forwardness" Deadshot said

"I agree" Deathstroke said "So we try to get him and then we get the fuck out of here as fast as we can" Deathstroke said

"Are you sure about that, because I have a one of a kind rare flower in my garden, one that I think you'll like" Joker cackled over the loud speakers.

"Okay so we have to rescue Ivy as well" Kaminari said

"You know we could just leave her to rot" Cold said

"Gray!" Kaminari said

"Just a suggestion" Cold said

"She's one of us, and we don't leave anyone behind okay?" El Diablo asked

"Very well, but that doesn't mean I have to like it" Cold said

"Come on" Deathstroke said as the team moved forward

* * *

"Deadshot go left" Flagg said

"Yes sir, Copperhead, Boomerang, Harley, El with me" Deadshot said as the four peeled off

"Spider go right" Flagg then said

"I'm on it, Cheetah, Flash and Cold with me" Black Spider said as they went off

"So we're left with Frost, Sportsmaster, Cupid and Tiger" Deathstroke said

"You've got it" Flagg said "So one thing's been bothering me"

"What's that?" Deathstroke said as he cleared the next section and waved the group through

"How did you meet with Blake?" Flagg asked making images of Blake in a black see through nightgown and mask with leather cuffs on her wrists and ankles flash through his head before more intimate images followed

"That's classified" Deathstroke said

"That party huh?" Flagg asked

"You know it?" Deathstroke asked

"That's classified" Flagg responded making the pair smirked before becoming serious

"So you're thinking too, how did the Joker get Poison Ivy?" Deathstroke asked

"Yeah, you think he has a partner" Flagg said

"Don't know" Deathstroke said

* * *

"Boomerang shut up!" Copperhead snapped

"I'm just saying" Boomerang said

"Get a drone in the air alright?" Deadshot asked

"Yes capt'n" Boomerang smirked throwing a boomerang into the air

"I don't like this place" Harley whimpered

"It's going to be okay darling" Boomerang said "Hey we had goons up ahead" Boomerang said

"Okay on three" Deadshot said counting

"I'll deal with them" El Diablo said as he conjured fireballs

"I hate crazies" Boomerang said

"They're probably Arkham or Blackgate inmates Joker recruited into his little squad" Copperhead said as she readied her claws. The group rushed out with Boomerang using one of his namesakes to know out a Crazy giving El Diablo enough room to get in there and roast two more Crazies giving Copperhead enough time to move in and poison them, Harley then used her mallet to knock them out.

"Last one" Deadshot said as the Crazy ran "Follow him" he shouted making the five chased the guy into a building which looked like a cinema

"Where the flaming heck are we?" Boomerang asked

"Patient file 0801 name is John Doe" the doctor said

"Why hello doctor" Joker's voice played

"No" Harley whimpered as Copperhead comforted her.

"Now Mr Doe, tell me about the girl" the doctor said

"Girl, what girl, oh you mean her; Harley Quinn. It was a passion project of mine of course" Joker aide

"What you did to her is strictly speaking" the doctor started

"Joyous, exciting" Joker cheered

"Sickening" the doctor said "Intense shock therapy, hypnotic suggestion, Stockholm syndrome. She had just graduated and you twisted her mind"

"Well what can I say doc. It was fun" Joker said

"I'm surprised you didn't drench in the same chemical mix as you fell in" the doctor said

"That was the next option" Joker said before gunfire was heard

"What was that?" the doctor asked

"My next appointment" Joker said before laughing as the doctor was shot causing the Joker to laugh out loud making everyone shiver

"He's a madman" Harley said

"It's okay, he's not here" Copperhead said

"Guys, do you smell that?" Deadshot asked

"No but I feel sleepy" Boomerang said

"Sevoflurane!" Copperhead said

"And that is?" El Diablo asked

"A type of anaesthetic" Copperhead said before the group collapsed into a heap before the laughter grew quieter

"Well, well, well, what wonderful side attractions" Joker laughed "prepare them boys"

"Yes Mr Joker sir" one of the Crazies said as they started to drag away the hostages,

"And boys, be careful with the pretty ones" Joker laughed

* * *

"So where are we?" Cold asked

"Side show alley, where do you think asshole?" Reverse Flash said

"So this is where they're keeping Ivy?" Black Spider said

"Could be" Cheetah said "Hold up"

"What is it?" Black Spider asked

"Crazies, the joker's own personal goon squad, and they have someone with them, someone female" Cheetah said

"That has to be our girl" Cold said

"Come on" reverse flash said as he ran off in a blaze of red lightning

"Flash get back here" Black Spider said as he went after the dark speedster when something sharp was felt in his looking down Black Spider saw red spreading out

"Spider!" Cheetah said as a massive sledgehammer into her head

"Punch and Judy" Cold said as he froze the two giant Crazies "Try and get out of that" Cold smirked before they did break out of the ice and grab Cold and threw him into the ground and stomped on his chest and kicking his side. Cheetah was struggling to get back up when Punch showed up and drew out Harley's old bat and smacked her in the stomach, right hip and finally the back of the head knocked her out

"GUYS! I'm coming" Reverse Flash said before Punch knocked over a barrel of oil making the Reverse Flash slip up and land on his back as he continued down the road he was travelling. Suddenly Judy jammed a bar into the ground right between Reverse Flash's leg making him suddenly and painfully stop

"Flash!" Spider shouted before he was knocked out cold by Punch.

"Excellent work boys, I might have to give you two Over time" Joker laughed walking up to them smiling "Now you knwo what to do"

"Yes Mr Joker" Punch said as they were all grabbed and moved

"Just six left until I have the complete set" Joker said

* * *

"Something's not right" Deathstroke said

"What do you mean?" Flagg asked

"Deadshot, Black Spider come in" Deathstroke said over his radio

"You think we're being jammed?" Flagg asked

"No worse" Deathstroke said he entered the big top and looking around as a banging sound was heard, looking around the group spotted Poison Ivy in a plexiglass box banging on it and shouting something that no one could hear

"What is she shouting?" Frost asked

"Fuck we've walked right into one" Deathstroke said

"What?" Flagg asked

"A trap" a voice laughed

"Joker" Deathstroke said

"Were you expecting White Rabbit?' Joker asked

"So it is you" Flagg said

"Of course it was" Joker said adjusting his purple coat whcih covered a lime green vest and deep purple shirt, he slicked back his day-glow green hair back before laughing as the Crazies came out of the woodwork. "Have fun kids" Joker said as he sat back and pulled out some popcorn and watched as the Crazies jumped in, acting fast Deathstroke drew his sword and swung it deeply cutting into a Crazy before Flagg shot at him. Killer Frost froze two of them before Bronze Tiger stabbed them breaking them. Joker then sighed and stood up walked down into the ring as Cupid fired her bow at a pair of Crazies. Joker smiled as he grabbed his crowbar and smashed into her head knocking her out, he then turned to Sportsmaster who was using a javelin to take down Crazies "Next" he said as he smacked Sportsmaster in the mask, only for Sportsmaster to punch him in the gut, which winded Joker. "Shake" he said grabbing Sportsmaster's hand and shocking him,. next he walked up to Bronze Tiger and jabbed the joy buzzer onto his neck knocking him out.

"We've got three down" Flagg said "Get out of here and see if Ashford has help available" Flagg said as he fired his gun

"What about you?" Deathstroke said as four Crazies took down Frost.

"GO!" Flagg said as he took down the rest of the Crazies and free Poison Ivy, only to be joy buzzered. Deathstroke bolted outside which was now heavy with rain and thunder. He looked around and saw a Hall of Mirrors.

* * *

"Ashford come in, Ashford do you read?" Deathstroke asked inside the mirrors.

"I can barely read you, what's wrong" Ashford said

"This mission is one big CLUSTERFUCK!" Deathstroke shouted as he looked around using the mirrors as a safety to watch out for the Joker.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the last one left! Everyone else is down" Deathstroke said before a hissing was heard "For now"

"What do you mean?" Ashford asked worried

"I'm sorry, but we need...back...up" Deathstroke said before passing out.

* * *

"Deathstroke, Deathstroke come in. Deadshot, Flagg, ANYONE!" Ashford shouted

"What's wrong?" Blake asked walking into the main ops

"The team went after the Joker and now they've gone dark" Ashford said

"So that means?" Blake asked

"Yes, and worse of all I can use their leashes something in jamming them" Ashford said

"Now what?" Blake asked as Ashford typed in a code

"My insurgence policy" Ashford said as she walked to the blue door "Just in case the squad went dark, I've been putting a back up team together with the hopes I would never have to use it"

"Why not?" Blake asked

"Because this team is not made up of super villains, but rather heroes" Ashford said

"What?" Blake asked

"So are we up?" a voice asked as a figure walked out

"you have got to shitting me?" Blake asked confused as a figure stood in front of them.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and I thought I would update this since I was working on this chapter before I put it on hiatus, so this chapter takes some subtle hints from the Killing Joke which is a good story for the Joker, if you haven't read it yet I suggest you do and maybe the animated movie, if you skip the first half an hour or so, (or not) but yeah I was always planning for the Joker to take the team down and then bring in another team to save them, I thought about revealing one of the heroes here but I thought I would ave that for the next chapter and yeah I gave a hint about how Blake and Nagisa met, now if you want details just say so and I might make a prequel about that event or something**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. Task Force: Justice

"You have got to shitting me?" Blake asked confused as a figure stood in front of them. There standing in front of the two was the last person Blake would expect in Belle Reeve "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"  
"He's a part of the insurance policy" Ashford said

"He's Izuku Midoriya; the freaking Green Arrow, a member of the League, you kidnapped him" Blake said stunned

"It's not just me" Izuku said

"Who else is on the policy list?" Blake asked

"You sure you want to know" Ashford said

"I do" Blake said frowning

"Very well" Ashford said "Gear up, you leave in fifteen"

"Yes ma'am" Izuku said

"You too" Ashford said

"What?" Blake asked

"We need you to lead Task Force Justice to recover Task Force X" Ashford said

"Sure, but be warned if I don't like my team I will go solo" Blake said

* * *

"So who am I going with?" Blake asked as she held her Katana mask in her hand after gearing up as Katana standing next to Ashford

"Very well first up is Gajeel Redfox code named Steel, Naruko Uzumaki code name Vixen, Dutch code name Black Lightning, Megumi Tadokoro code name Spoiler, Akeno Himejima codenamed Zatana, Ichigo Kurosaki codenamed Arsenal, Lie Ren codenamed Nightwing" Ashford said

"You got a member of the Bat Family?" Blake asked

"Yes, he was picked up in Bludhaven half dead we brought him here for medical treatment" Ashford explained

"Anybody else?" Blake asked

"No" Ashford said "But here they come" she said as Blake's team arrived.

"Let's get this over with" Blake said

* * *

Blake looked over her team, Green Arrow wore he's standard suit with green domino mask, next was Steel who was encased in steel armour with a S on his chest like Superman and a crimson cape, Next was Vixen who wore a dark yellow and brown suit which didn't fully close over her bust showing the top quarter of it, she also had gold yellow claw marks on the brown section of her jacket and top of her thighs, Black Lightning wore a black Kevlar suit with two blue lightning bolts on his chest and a pair of yellow shades. Spoiler wore a purple catsuit with matching half face mask, yellow visor a violet cape, Zatanna wore something akin to a stage magician which include a white corset top under a small black jacket, black fishnet stockings, a black top hat and white gloves, Arsenal wore a red and black variation of Green Arrow, Katana had heard rumours he called himself Red Arrow and finally Nightwing wore black tactical Nomex armour with a blue bird symbol on it

"Okay you've all geared up, let's go" Katana said

* * *

"So what's the objective?" Nightwing asked

"The Arkham Carnival, Task Force X was sent in there with the intention of apprehending Priority Alpha 01 aka the Joker" Katana said

"Why that wacko?" Nightwing asked

"Because he is one of the top three remaining Alpha Priorities" Katana said

"And the other two were?" Steel asked

"Alpha Priority 03 was Deathstroke who came over to our side and Priority 04 was terminated leaving 01, 02 and 05" Katana said

"So you guys went after Priority 01 by yourselves?" Steel asked

"Well we had no idea you were here" Katana said

"May I make a suggestion?" Nightwing said

"Go ahead" Katana said

"If this is indeed in Gotham we might get some help" Nightwing said

"Very well" Katana said

* * *

"I don't like this" Red Hood said as he looked over to the site of the Arkham carnival. "We should have gone in first" he said

"And what get captured?" a voice said

"Well, well, well look her donned her cape and cowl again" Red Hood said

"Shut it Hoodie" Batgirl said as she looked over her target "I'm here for Azazel"

"I see, You can have the psycho, I'll go after the clown!" Red Hood said as a transport flew over head

"Who the heck?" Batgirl asked

"Another suicide squad huh?" Red Hood said

"Suicide Squad, so they finally created Task Force X huh?" Batgirl asked

"Yeah they did, and I tangled with the original version" Red Hood said "and I saw her again"

"Who Asuna?" Batgirl asked

"Yeah she was with them" he said

"You slept with her didn't you?" Batgirl asked

"What do you think" Red Hood snapped

"Okay, okay didn't mean to jab a sore spot" Batgirl said

* * *

"Alright fan out and keep an eye out for the squad, we have orders to recover Task Force X and apprehend Priority Alpha 02" Katana said "Nightwing is your back up yet?"

"They should be nearby" Nightwing said

"Okay move in and split up" Katana said

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Vixen asked

"Don't worry I'm sure Katana's been through this before" Black Lightning said

"Right" Katana smiled

"Okay then" Vixen said as she touched a totem like necklace she wore "Eyes of the Eagle" she said as a spirit like eagle screeched before entering her body and making her eyes open to reveal those of an eagle's. She looked around trying to find something when she spotted something up ahead

"What is it?" Green Arrow asked

"Do you see something?" Katana asked

"On the carousel" Vixen said

"What is it?" Green Arrow asked

"I can't tell properly" Vixen said

"Move up" Katana said

* * *

The group moved through the fairground quickly and quietly

"Zee?" Green Arrow asked

"Yeah?" Zatanna said

"Can you make us quieter?" Green Arrow asked

"I can do" Zatanna said "Ekam su sseldnuos"

"Thanks" Katana said as they moved quickly and quietly before she stopped before the carousel. Vixen activated her eyes and had a look again before gasping and stepped back

"Kid, you okay?" Steel asked

"Vixen what is it?" Nightwing asked, looking concerned Katana turned to Black Lightning and Green Arrow and motioned them out into plain sight frowning, once in they were in sight of the carousel they stood there gobsmacked

"What the fuck" Black Lightning said, as there tied up to each one of the support pole on teh actual ride part itself was a female member of Task Force X, and each one was naked and knocked out

"Get them down from there" Katana said

"You got it" Green Arrow said

"Wait" Black Lightning said

"What" Green Arrow said as an evil laugh froze the air

"Joker" Katana said

* * *

"What is this?" Joker's voice asked "A whole bunch of new toys I've yet to play with" he said laughing evilly

"Who do you think you're up against here?" Green Arrow asked

"The rejects of the Justice League" Joker said

"So why not come out where we can see you?" Steel asked

"Oh please, do you think I'm that stupid man in steel?" Joker replied

"Worth a shot" Arsenal said

"Spread out" Katana said "Zatana you and Spoiler help me get these girls down"

"Yes ma'am" the two said

"Vixen with me" Black Lightning said as the two walked off

"Same as usual?" Arsenal asked

"Why not?" Green Arrow shrugged walking off

"So who do I go with?" Steel asked

"We got stuff to do" Nightwing said

"Alright" Steel said

* * *

"So why did you want me?" Vixen said

"You'lll see" Black Lightning said "Hold up"

"Enemies?" Vixen asked looking around

"You could say that"

"Okay, Strength of a Gorilla" Vixen said feeling stronger as three Crazies arrived. Black Lightning absorbed electricity into his body before the Crazies were on them, Vixen did a roll dodge and flung one at Black Lightning who unleashed a blast of the energy he absorbed into the Crazy before he was blasted away, the next Crazy came along and tried to kick Vixen, only to grab her jacket, thinking quickly Vixen unzipped it and took it off revealing her brown satin bra before kicking the Crazy and grabbing it, slipping it over her shoulder but kept it unzipped. Black Lightning was soon surrounded by Crazie and he nodded his head slightly before punching the grown creating a shockwave

"Vixen dodge"

"Flight of the Hawk" she said jumping into the air making her float as the shockwave passed under her, she landed and looked around before huffing and zipped up her jacket and adjusted her pigtails. "Nice move" she said

"Thanks" Black Lightning said

"But" Vixen said performing a roundhouse kick to the head of a Crazy who was behind Black Lightning "You missed on" she said walking off

"Thanks" Black Lightning said

* * *

"Over here stupid" Arsenal said as he fired an arrow into the knee of a Crazy before "You get a Boot to the head, and another one for your downed friend" he said kicking a couple of them

"Get down!" Green Arrow said reaching over and pulling his apprentice behind cover

"You realise we're in the shooting gallery right?" Arsenal said

"Your point?" Green Arrow asked before gunfire sailed over head of them "Point proven" he said as he prepared his bow and drew three arrows and strung them up and got ready. Arsenal nodded making Green Arrow to pop up and fire his three arrows at the three Crazies who were the gunmen, once they were dealt with Green Arrow jumped out of cover and walked a bit out before drawing another arrow and firing it off to the side as another one of Joker's henchman was about to attack him. Next he ducked just as more bullets sailed over head and fired an arrow at the way the bullets came from knocking down that gunman. Arsenal came out of hiding and was about to draw his bow when a Crazy ran up behind him, once he was within range of Arsenal's bow a sword was jammed through the Crazy's stomach

* * *

"Night Fucker" the sword's owner said making Arsenal's jaw drop, for there was none other the Deathstroke "You okay kid?"

"Yeah, you?" Green Arrow asked

"Ask in a week" Deathstroke said

"You were captured, weren't you?" Arsenal asked

"What do you think?" Deathstroke said

"How did you escape?" Green Arrow asked

"The only competent people in the carnival are the Joker, Task Force X, and Ashford's little Justice League" Deathstroke said "Everyone else is low on either brain cells or sanity, do you mind?"

"Not at all" Green Arrow said gripping Deathstroke's arm

"On three" Deathstroke said

"Sure, One" Green Arrow said before pulling the shoulder back into place

"Now to let my healing factor kick in" Deathstroke said

"So you dislocated your arm to escape?" Arsenal asked

"Yeah, only it was suppose to be just my hand" Deathstroke said rolling his shoulder and squeezing his hand open and close

"Why didn't just pick the lock?" Arsenal asked

"They were zip ties" Deathstroke said as he grabbed a gun "Now come on, some of my team is stuck in the Haunted House"

"You got it" Green Arrow said

* * *

"So where are you heading?" Steel asked

"the Big Top, I have a feeling that's where I'll find him" Nightwing said

"Him, you're saying Joker's in the tent?" Steel asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be?" Nightwing asked

"I don't know, but I get the sense of trap when I hear we're going after the Joker, do you know how hard he's body count is?" Steel asked

"Its high, almost unconfirmed" Nightwing said

"And you just want to waltz in there and go 'HEY CLOWN! We're here to take you back to Arkham'?" Steel asked

"Something like that" Nightwing said as he entered the purple and green striped tent and looked around with his batons out while Steel had hsi sledgehammer out and was careful

"Anything?" Steel asked

"I don't know" Nightwing whispered before the lights were thrown up and revealing the big top tent was empty, it also had a ring in it makinG Nightwing step into

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I GIVE TO YOU NIGHTWING THE AMAZING BOY WONDER!" Joker cackled before a light was shone on Nightwing "And his associated act: Steel and they will be facing off against, Punch and Judy in the ring and some of my friends from Blackgate in the air

"You take the air, I've got Punch and Broody" Steel said

"Okay" Nightwing said going up to the trapeze

"Good luck" Steel said

* * *

"And this is the last one" Spoiler said cutting Poison Ivy down

"Okay, Zatanna?" Katana asked

"You don't have to tell me twice, nruter reiht tnempiuqe ot meth" Zatanna said as they were now fully dressed and equipped

"My head' Harley said

"Tell me about it" Killer Frost said

"Can you guys please keep it down?" Cheetah asked

"I feel like I got hit in the head by Blockbuster" Cupid groaned

"eveiler reith sehcadaeh" Zatanna said making them feel better

"That's better, hey Katana what are you doing here?" Harley asked

"Rescuing you guys from the Joker" Katana said

"And them?" Killer Frost said

"They're apart of Ashford's little Justice League she has hidden in Belle Reeve" Katana said

"So where are the guys?" Copperhead asked

"We have no idea" Spoiler said

"That is not a good thing" Katana said

* * *

"One for the money" Steel said bashing Punch in the face with his hammer, "Two for the show, three get ready, and four to kiss the floor" he said knocking around the two heavy goons with his hammer before punching one of them in the face, he looked behind him and kick Judy who feel to the ground.

"WHOA!" a voice shouted as a goon dropped to the ground, looking up Steel saw Nightwing using the trapeze to take down enemies, while flying with the greatest of ease. He flipped and somersaulted as each one of the Joker's goons tried to grab him usually leads to them kissing the ground with assistance from gravity. Steel just sighed shook his head and walked off. Nightwing continued to flip and use acrobatics to his advantage, while he was unaware that a sniper was coming up behind him and aimed at him

"Say goodnight birdie" the sniper said before he was shot just as Nightwing landed on the platform and looked down. There with a gun pointed into the air was someone he was not expecting

"You took you time" Nightwing said landing on the ground

"Well we weren't expecting you" Red Hood said

"And what's with the armour, wait don't tell me"

"Yeah it is the armour I wore when I was the Arkham Knight" Red Hood said as he wore a suit identical to Batman and Nightwing's only it had a more tactical look to it.

"I thought it was a bad idea was well" Batgirl said walking up to the trio

"You know it was a smart idea" Red Hood said as Joker's heavy thugs got up, only to be put down by rubber bullets and a shock batarang

"So where to now?" Nightwing asked

"I'm not sure" Steel said

* * *

"So how do you know they are in here?" Green Arrow asked

"I placed a tracker into one of them, so I know they're in here" Deathstroke said

"Okay" Arsenal said about to go in there before he was pulled back by the two

"Hold up young one" Deathstroke said

"What is it?" Arsenal said

"Notice that?" Deathstroke said as he saw a Joker face painted on the doors. "That means this the Joker is keeping something major here" Deathstroke said

"So what should we do?" Green Arrow asked

"Get the others" Deathstroke said

"Well screw that" Arsenal said pointing his bow at the door

"We get the others" Deathstroke growled

* * *

Katana was pacing back in forth as her group just watched her

"You're making us dizzy" Killer Frost said

"Well I'm worried, we haven't heard from anyone" Katana said

"Don't worry we're fine" Black Lightning said as he and Vixen walked up

"Same here, and we have some backup" Nightwing said

"Reddy" Harley said running up to Red Hood

"Asuna" Red Hood said hugging Asuna "you're okay"

"I am now" Harley said softly

"So where's Green Arrow?" Katana said

"Right here, and look who we found" Green Arrow said

"Blake" Deathstroke said as he rushed to his wife and held her tightly

"You're safe" Katana said

"So what now?" Steel asked

"We get the others" Deathstroke said

* * *

"Where are they?" Joker asked

"What's the matter, can't wait to let loose your lame jokes?" Cold said

"Maybe he can't get one to come back from his mind" Boomerang laughed

"Maybe he's lost his fire" El Diablo said

"SHUT UP!" Joker snapped

"I agree" a voice said as a figure dressed in gold armour and red tunic and a vertical segmented cape and hood, in hsi hand was a glowing sword

"Azrael, so you've come here for me huh?" Joker said

"And them" Azrael said

"So you've dropped the Bat huh?" Joker asked

"I have" Azrael said "But I think I'll start now with you" Azrael said pointing the sword at Joker before an explosion sounded

"Oh I have company" Joker gleefully said running away

"Get back here clown" Azrael said

* * *

"So that's where he's hiding the rest of our team huh?" Katana asked drawing her sword and twirled it before Deathstroke placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled under his mask

"Hey kid" Deathstroke said making Arsenal smiled before everyone stepped back

"You got it" Arsenal said drawing and explosive tipped arrow and fired it at the door making it exploded. The Heroes went in first followed by the squad.

"Welcome to my humble carnival, I trust everything is to your liking?" Joker laughed

"Shut it clown" Deathstroke said

"Joker, by order of practically every single fucking law enforcement agency in the world, you are hereby under arrest!" Katana said

"I don't think so" Joker laughed

"Zatanna" Katana said

"Eerf dna mraer meht" Zantanna said pointing at the male members of the Suicide Squad

"Finally" Boomerang said throwing one of his namesakes at the Joker while Captain Cold and El Diablo fired blasts of fire and ice at Joker who dodged them all, as Batgirl and Nightwing dropped in and tried to fight the Clown prince of crime, only to be blocked and counter at each step

"Since when can Joker fight like that?" Deathstroke asked

"I don't know" Katana said

"Well this was fun but" Joker laughed pulling out a remote and hitting a switch for it "But it's time for the finale" he said before running outside.

"Don't think so" Steel said slugging the Joker in the chest before Green Arrow shot him in the ass. Snarl he painfully removed the arrow and threw it on the ground

"Like they all said where are you going clown?" Azrael asked

"Elsewhere, now time to bring the house down" he laughed and he slapped the button on it making a rumble sound

"That's not good" Spoiler said

"RUN!" Katana ordered

"You heard her" Flag said firing at Joker who missed.

"FLAGG COME ON!" Deathstroke said as he pulled the commander away just as the ride collapsed

* * *

"Stupid heroes and government stooges" Joker muttered as he walk through the midway when bright lights suddenly shone on him "Hey down in front" he shouted as a shadow moved through the lights. Joker froze and stepped back "You, but you can't be here" he gasped before a dark covered fist punched him in the gut knocking him out. When Joker woke up again he was in his cell in Arkham "You"

"Give it up Joker" the figure said as he moved into view of the window, "You won't get out of here now"

"Bats, how did you survive?" Joker asked

"It doesn't matter, all you have no chance of escaping" Batman said as he walked out. What Joker didn't know was that Batman had welded his cell door shut after moving him deeper in Arkham asylum. Once outside Batman found Director Ashford leaning against the Batmobile.

"The Tumbler huh?" Ashford said

"So what do you want?" Batman asked

"Will you get in the way of my teams?" Ashford replied

"Depends if they're in Gotham or not" Batman said "Other than that I won't"

"Good to know" Ashford said as she walked over to her car as Batman stepped into the Tumbler and both cars drove off. What they were unaware of was who was watching them, a woman with the beauty of a supermodel watched before her eyes flashed bright green before stepping into shadows.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and sorry this is a bit late, but who cares this was one of the things I had planned out earlier: A Suicide Squad made out of heroes! that's right this was who was behind that door in Belle Reve, the way I chose the heroes was just ones who had some association with characters in my team already plus the Bat Family shows up with Toka Yada being Batgirl and Batman's alive. Not to mention that woman at the end was Enchantess so that's going to be fun when I deal with her, and I'm sorry if the way Joker was dealt with seemed kind of lacklustre I was running out of ideas there so sorry about that, anyway after a breather chapter I'll start the Black Mask arc**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	11. Aftermath

"You wanted to see me?" Deathstroke asked walking in "You know it's only been a couple of hours since you got back from Gotham"

"It is, and yes I did. I know the mission went sideways, but at least it was done" Ashford said

"So is that it?" Deathstroke asked "Because I have somewhere to be"

"No, I want you to gather the squad"

"What about you little league?" Deathstroke said

"No just the squad okay?" Ashford asked

"Yes ma'am" Deathstroke said as he saluted

"Okay, so what will they want?" Ashford muttered

* * *

"So what does Ashford want?" Asuna asked

"I don't know" Itami said shrugging

"Convicts!" Ashford said

"Here we go" Gray said

"While the mission went pear shaped, I am happy to say that the Joker has officially been detained" Ashford said "And so for the only reason being that I've decided to knock 10 years off **each** of your sentences"

"You bloody ripper!" Wave shouted making everyone gossip and cheer

"Not only that but I'll agree to give you all one thing to help your remaining time be more comfortable" Ashford said smiling

"Anything we want?" Wave asked

"Within reason" Kaminari said "But basically yeah"

"I'll see you one at a time in my office in half an hour okay?" Ashford asked walking

"This is going to be fun" Asuna said

* * *

"Katana" Ashford said as Blake walked into her office

"Yes ma'am?" Blake asked

"I am never doing this again, especially with your husband nearby" Ashford said

"It can't have been that bad" Blake said placing a cup of coffee down

"Some of them weren't but others. My goodness" Ashford said as she pulled up a file and opened it "I luckily filmed the requests we had so far"

"And they were?" Blake asked as the first one played, which was Boomerang

" _So what is your request?"_ Ashford asked on the video  
" _A fridge full of a good Australian Beer and somewhere to watch the Footy" Wave requested  
"The Footy?" Ashford asked  
"You know Aerial Ping Pong, the AFL!" Wave said  
"Australian Rules Football" Deathstroke said  
"I see, I'll look into it" Ashford said. _Blake just shook her head before the next one play

 _"So Rias what do you want?"Ashford asked  
"Just my personal Greenhouse" Rias said  
"Okay I'll look into it" Ashford stated. _Next was Asuna

 _"So what is your request?" Ashford asked  
"A coffee Maker" Asuna stated sitting on the chair cross legged  
"A coffee maker, I didn't know you drank coffee" Ashford said confused  
"I do, just not the shit sludge in here" Asuna said  
"HEY!" Ashford said  
"Well she's not wrong" Deathstroke shrugged  
"Shut it!" Ashford said, _seeing her boss getting upset over the choice of her coffee was quite funny "Not you too Blake"

"I have to admit it is a bit sludgy" Blake smiled "Just because it is the type of coffee you use"

"Any way continuing on" Ashford said

" _So speak up on what you want Cold" Deathstroke said  
"A good chair to simply sit in and some classic books I have to read"  
"You read?" Deathstroke asked  
"Didn't use to, but prison changes a man"  
_"And that is all he asked for?" Blake asked  
"Yes" Ashford said as she played the next request

 _"So talk to us Akabane, what does the Reverse Flash want?"  
"Give something so I can run" Karma said  
"You want us to get you something so you can run, you know how dangerous that could be right?" Deathstroke asked_

 _"So what, you can do it right?" Karma asked  
"We'll see what we can do" Ashford said. _Blake looked nervous at the request "I know"  
"Any speed he builds up could aid in any escape he tries" Blake said  
"So we need to be careful" Ashford said as she played the next request

 _"So Esdeath, what is it we can acquire for you" Deathstroke asked  
_ _"Beauty products" Esdeath said  
_ _"Is that all?" Ashford asked  
"No I want a particular brand" Esdeath said "I'll give you a list if you give me some paper" _Blake looked over at Ashford as she was given Esdeath's list

"Not surprised she uses this stuff since it the best one for damaged skin due to cold temperatures" Blake said as Ashford sat back "What?"

* * *

"This one is the trickiest" Ashford said playing the file

 _"So Itami, what would you like us to get for you?"  
"Visitation rights, so I can spend time with my daughter" Itami said  
_ _"Is that all?" Ashford asked looking at Deathstroke  
_ _"Yes" Itami said  
_ _"You know that might be difficult" Deathstroke said  
_ _"I've only seen my daughter once in two years and that was only we recovered her from that fucking freak show Dollmaker, thanks Deathstroke for taking him down"_

 _"My pleasure" Deathstroke said_

 _"So do you think you can do it?" Itami asked_

 _"We'll look into it" Ashford said_

"So have you?" Blake asked

"I have, and it won't be easy but it will be doable" Ashford said

"Okay anything else?" Blake asked

* * *

"This stuff" Ashford said handing over a small ziplock bag with a substance in it

"What is it?" Blake asked

"The boys on the streets are calling it Rouge" Ashford said

"Who makes it?" Blake asked

"Not sure, but we know its most effective on women then on men" Ashford said

"How come?" Blake asked

"Due to their biological make up the drug breaks down slower in women than men meaning it is prolonged and more potent for them" Ashford said showing Blake some data

"Where was it first discovered?" Blake asked

"In order of appearance we Star City, Midway City, Central City, Coast City, Amnesty Bay and lastly Gotham City" Ashford said

"I bet the bat's not liking that some fool is under his nose, and we've got the Arrow of Star City" Blake said

"Plus Black Mask has been seen purchasing Rouge by the kilo, and then sending them out to his dealers" Ashford said

"Black Mask. Isn't he one of our Alpha Priorities?" Blake asked

"Yes he is, Alpha Priority Five" Ashford said

"And what is the plan to deal with him?" Blake asked

"I have no idea" Ashford said

"I see" Blake nodded

* * *

Natsu was wandering around what seemed to be a dense jungle

"Oh hello, I didn't see you there" a sweet voice said making Natsu turn around to see Rias standing the watering a set of flowers

"I'm sorry, I just come down here from time to time" Natsu said

"Why?" Rias asked as she set down the water can

"Serenity and reflection" Natsu said as he took in Rias' full appearance, she had long crimson red hair with a white lily tuck in one of her ears, she the only things she wore were the same orange shirt everyone else did, but she only had a single button done up over her bust and dark green panties that resembled ivy leaves. Her eyes were a sparkling aqua

"From what?" Rias asked

"My demons" Natsu said creating a small flame "After all I bring nothing but destruction with this curse" he said

"Fire can destroy everything, but it can also be used for creation as well" Rias said

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked confused

"It gives us light so we can see, it gives us heat to keep warm, it can make thing malleable to turn them into something else, plus there is a type of plant that needs raging fires to spread their seeds? So in a way fire is able to help life as well as take it away" Rias said closing Natsu's hand and stroked it lightly before tracing one of the black dragon tattoos he had on his arms from his hand to his arm while Natsu moved his hand to her waist and softly pulled her into a soft kiss. Once the kiss ended the pair locked eyes on each other before resting their foreheads together smiling. They were unaware that Deathstroke was watching the pair.

"Isn't that kind of creepy?" a voice asked

"I don't think so, now what do you want Madoka?" he asked

"Just prowling around now that I have some added freedom, plus to escape the noise"

"What noise?" Deathstroke asked puzzled

* * *

"That noise" Asuna said as they heard loud moans and grunts was well as crashing

"How long?" Blake asked blushing

"Thirty minutes" Wave said drinking a beer

"Son of a bitch, that is impressive" Blake said

"I'll say" Kaminari added "So what should we do?"

"I'm just going to leave them in there" Blake said

"Alright then" Kaminari said shrugging before he sigh and looked around, he's eys going wide when he saw her there smiling evilly 'What the?' he asked as she slunk back into the shadows

"Something wrong" Deathstroke said

"Just saw something that's all" Kaminari said

"Alright if that's just all" Deathstroke said unsure of what was going one with his friend. But after all they all had some demons in their past.

* * *

"That you Nagisa?" Blake asked as she was in the kitchen cooking dinner with a beer nearby

"Yeah it is" Nagisa said hugging his wife from behind and kissing her cheek. "Anything interesting coming up for us?"

"Black Mask's been making things interesting, plus this new drug called Rouge" Blake said taking a swig of her drink

"I'd heard about that before joining up with the squad, its suppose to be a mix of aphrodisiac and inhibitor" Nagisa said

"Yeah, its works twice as well on women as it does on men, but I still don't know the effects of it" Nagisa said

"Anyway dinner will be done soon, and then maybe we can have some fun hey?" Blake asked facing Nagisa

"Why not?" he smirked before passionately. They broke apart when they heard the pot on the stove bubbling over. They laughed a bit while Blake served up dinner.

* * *

 _(Lemon Incoming-play what are you waiting for by Nickelback!)_  
Later that night Nagisa was laying on their bed in nothing but a pair of navy boxer shorts when Blake walked in wearing her black satin robe, smiling softly she lowered the lights and removed the robe revealing she was wearing nothing underneath, the moonlight caressed her curves with its silvery light. Nagisa sat up and smiled as Blake straddled his waist, his hands traced her curves lightly while his lips attacked her. Once again breaking the kiss Blake slid down until she was at the hem of Nagisa's waist before she started to remove them revealing Nagisa's manhood only to be drawn back to Nagisa's eye level as he started to knead her breast making small and loving moans and coos sound out of her mouth making her husband smile as he kissed the area where her neck and shoulders met while teasing her as well, forcing her hands to run through his hair. Nagisa smiled before holding her hips as he reclined so they were both laying down, Blake brushed her long ebony hair back behind her ear and leant in for a kiss as Nagisa entered her, gasping a bit Blake looked down at her husband with nothing but love and adoration in her eyes as she started to set the pace for them that night, starting off softly before increasing the tempo. Moans quickly left her mouth as she arched her back as she made love to her husband. Nagisa just placed his hands on her hips to guide her as she bounced on top of him.

"I'm close" Nagisa said

"So am I" Blake panted. She squeaked in surprise as Nagisa rolled them over so he was on top, laughing he continued to make love to the woman he promised his life to until the end of his days. Shortly the two reached the zenith of their orgasms and Nagisa softly continued until it faded away as he rolled to the side so he could gather his partner in to his arms.

* * *

Blake rested her head over Nagisa's heart listening to it beat so she could regulate her own before a look of slight sadness

"Hey what's wrong?" Nagisa asked tilting her head up

"I'm sorry" Blake said letting Nagisa know what she was sorry about, which only made him bring her closer to him,

"It's alright. Some things weren't made to happen" Nagisa said kissing her forehead "But who knows it might"

"Possibly" Blake whispered before she looked away from her husband. Nagisa sighed before getting up and picking her up "Come on, we should get cleaned up before bed okay?"

"Alright" Blake said as she was let down so she could walk into the bathroom, but she stayed snuggled up to her husband enjoying the warmth from him.

'We'll get through this' Nagisa said confident in the future. 'And no matter what I'll always know you are next to me' he said nuzzling his wife who smiled and did the same back to him.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was basically a chapter to focus more on the characters and set up the next arc which will be the Black Mask arc. Now there were some things I wanted to do in this chapter which I decided not to, especially with new pairings of the squad, which lead to a shorter scene with Natsu and Rias, originally it ended with them entering a massive flower bloom hinting at what writers call a lemon opportunity, only I realised that was a bit too fast, um the reaction scene replaced that pairing's lemon which I might do later I don't know leaving the only lemon being our loving married couple, but what was Blake apologising about, that will come into more focus during the final arc of this fic. But going back to that scene I'm not sure if it was as good as the last one I did with them or a bit better, I don't know hopefully you guys will tell me.**

 **So until next I'll catch you on the flipside**


	12. Rouge Clubs

"So where is the first location?" Deathstroke asked

"We're sending a small team into Keystone City where there is an influx of the newest substance Rouge" Ashford said

"So who is going and where?" Katana asked

"Katana you'll take Ivy, Frost, Cheetah and Cupid and keep out the Steel Jaguar Club"

"Excuse me?" Deathstroke asked

"Deathstroke, take Deadshot, Spider, Boomerang and Tiger to the Velveteen Angel club"

"Come again?" Katana asked

"Flagg, you'll take Quinn, Flash, Sportsmaster and Copperhead downtown" Ashford said

"Yes ma'am" Flagg stepping away from the two glaring at their boss

"Problem?" Ashford asked

"No fucking way my wife/husband is going to a damn strip club!" they shouted before looking at each other "HEY!"

"I know you don't like this, but it's the only way. If I didn't have to I wouldn't" Ashford said

"What about Task Force Justice?" Katana asked

"They are for emergency only" Ashford said

"But could be handy to incorporate into the main team" Deathstroke said

"Maybe at a later date" Ashford said

"And really Keystone" Katana whined

* * *

"You don't sound so excited" Killer Frost said

"I lived in Keystone until I moved closer to Belle Reve since I was a teenager, so if my friends find out I'm going to the Steel Jaguar club I'm dead" Katana said

"Did you have a bachelorette party?" Cheetah asked

"No?" Katana said

"Well think of this as one, same for you Deathstroke" Cheetah said

"Hell yeah I can agree to that one" Flagg said

"Shut it" Deathstroke said

"Come on man, tell you what I'll trade with you"

"We can't Ashford's orders" Katana said

"Damn well sucks to be you, see yeah" Flagg said

"Asshole" the married couple said

"So this is going to be fun" Katana said

"I know" Deathstroke said holding his wife's hand. Soon they landed and departed into their teams before they jobs.

* * *

"Civilian forms girls, no squad movements until necessary okay?" Blake asked

"Yes ma'am" Blake's team said as they entered. The loud beats and neon lighting started to give a couple of them headaches, but they soon got use to it.

"He's scrumpous looking" Cheetah said as she watched the dancer up on stage

"Focus, we're here to find the Rouge okay?" Blake asked

"Can't hurt having a quick peek right?" Frost said

"I guess it couldn't" Blake said

"So how do they measure up to your hubby?" Rias asked

"That's a secret Rias" Blake smiled

"So be it" Rias said ordering a couple of cocktails. "Here relax, this is your 'bachelorette party'" Rias said

"Thanks, and good cover" Blake said cheering Rias. "Honestly you're about the closet thing I have to a best friend"

"Why?" Rias asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I just feel comfortable with you" Blake shrugged

"Even though we haven't spoken to each other since high school" Rias smiled

"Man how different are we now compared to then" Blake said

"All we're missing is Rei and our little trio would be complete" Rias said finishing her drink. "Come on

"Where?" Blake asked

"You'll see" Rias softly smiled

* * *

"So you worried about your missus?" Boomerang asked as he slammed back a beer

"Why should it?" Nagisa asked

"Well she's at the Steel Jaguar, and those guys are kind of ripped" Itami said downing his own beer

"And you know that how?" Boomerang asked

"I was a bouncer there for a few weeks until I was offered my first hit" Itami said

"I see" Nagisa said s he had more of his drink "Anything on this drug tyrant?"

"Nothing here" Hazel said as he was walking around getting a few smiles from the girls here and there

"Nor here" Kogami said as he stood seriously

"Just keep your eyes opened for anything " Nagisa said

"Roger that" Kogami said

"Time to point Percy at the old porcelain" Boomerang said before belching and walking of

"I would have preferred Cold then him" Nagisa said as he felt something slide over his shoulders, looking over his shoulder he was met with a pair of sensual violet eyes

"hey there big boy" Akneo said

"What are you doing here Akeno, I thought you were back at Belle Reve with the rest of Task Force Justice" Nagisa said turning his seat around to look at his magic using team mate. She was dressed in nothing but sensual looking purple and black lingerie, dark stocking which were held up by a matching suspenders

"Don't look so surprised I'm here, I do manage to slip out for time to time, and I work either here or in Vegas" Akeno said as she adjusted her purple hair ribbon before giving him a pair of bedroom "Besides I know about the Rouge drug; you see several of the girls here have started to use it. They feel more sensual when they take it them work better"

"So maybe an aphrodisiac huh?" Nagisa asked "Plus I'm guessing dopamine to make them feel good"

"And something else, we just don't know what" Akneo said "Sadly, I'm needed back on stage, I'll be in the centre if you want to take a peek" she said sauntering off

"That girl will be the death of me" Nagisa said

"And I as well" a British voice said

"You have got to be kidding me" Nagisa growled

* * *

"How are you Deathstroke?" the voice asked

"So are you Ren Amamiya or Akira Kurusu?" Nagisa asked

"I know those are two of my various aliases, but today I am simply using meet real name" Akira said

"And that is?" Nagisa asked

"Jun Constantine" he said

"What? You're Constantine?" Nagisa asked

"I am" Jun said sipping his rum and coke. "And its troubling keeping up with our magical friend, she's very energetic"

"So why are you here?" Nagisa asked

"I'm tracking someone, you probably know her as Alpha Priority 02" Constantine said

"What, how do you know about that?" Nagisa asked

"Because I've been tracking her as well" Constantine said as he sat there.

"What do you call her?" Nagisa asked

"We call her" Constantine said telling Nagisa's her name and who she was

"What, are you sure?" Nagisa said

"Right here" Constantine said sliding over something "All of the data I have on her is in there, so how have you been doing

"I've been fine" Nagisa said

"Anyway, you're here so why not indulge?" Constantine said as he motioned to Akeno, who simply smile and walked over to Nagisa nd took him by the hand. He looked unsure until he heard Boomerang wolf whistle

"Come on sweetie" she said leading him away

* * *

"Sweep the area" Flagg said as he looked around

"There's nothing here" Reverse Flash said "the only thing of note on this street is the Keystone PD"

"Okay, head over to the next street" Flagg said before he froze

"You okay there bossman?" Harley asked

"I'm fine" Flagg said as he continued on 'There was no doubt, I'm sure that smell was Black Orchid perfume, her favourite type of perfume' he thought as he looked around with his gun raised slightly

"Its abnormal to see you spooked" Cupid said as Blake's group arrived

"So I take it the Steel Jaguar?" Flagg asked

"Was a giant bust, but Blake did get some fun out of it" Cheetah said

"Meaning?" Flagg asked

"Rias got me a lap dance" Katana said as most of her group gad returned to active duty "And there was no sign of Rouge anywhere

"That is not good, hopefully Nagisa's having more luck" Flagg said

"And he better have he's hands to himself" Katana said

* * *

"Akeno, please hurry up" Nagisa said he felt Akeno press up against him while facing away

"This takes time sugar" Akeno said before the smile was wiped off of her face "Then again

"What, what is it?" Nagisa asked

"Black Mask just walked into the club and where Black Mask is, that means"

"Shit, Red Hood" Nagisa said

"And that will complicate things" Akeno said as she pulled the curtain across

"And that is for?" Nagisa asked

"This: mra ekortshtaed dna anataz" Akeno said using magic they turned into Deathstroke and Zatana

"The others are here as well, guys suit up, Black Mask is here and that means Red Hood will be nearby"

"Roger!" they said as they quickly switched gear thanks to a new device Ashford had for them. Zatana and Boomerang got the patrons and dancers out while Deathstroke and Deadshot cornered Black Mask

"Alpha Priority 05 aka Black Mask. You're under arrest by the authority of the US Government, you have the right to remain silent, anything you can and WILL say can a used against you in" Deathstroke said

"Shove it" Black Mask said as Deathstroke was grabbed by a thug and thrown into the bar

"Oh I totally agree" Red Hood said suddenly showing up and burying a knife into the side of the head thug and grabbed his gun killing three more goons

"Red Hood, how many time to I have to fucking kill you?" Black Mask asked

"Too many for you to comprehend" Red Hood said

"Flagg we have a small problem here" Deathstroke said

* * *

"What's up Nagisa?" Flagg asked as he's team was resting as the girls were talking with one another

"We have a Black and Red situation here" Deathstroke said over the radio

"Come again?" Flagg asked

"Black Mask and Red hood are tearing up the club" Deathstroke said as another of Black Mask's thugs were flung at him dead thanks to Red Hood.

"We're on our way" Flagg said

"What's up boss man?" Harley asked

"Red Hood and Black Mask are tangling with Deathstroke's team is" Flagg

"We should move" Katana said drawing her sword and running off

"You heard her" Poison Ivy said as they all followed.

"What about the others at Belle Reve?"

* * *

"Well this is some real good shit" Boomerang said while downing some scotch as he was attacking

"Just attack numbnuts" Deathstroke said

"What crawled up his ass?" Boomeranga asked throwing a boomerang to knock a couple of thugs off of Bronze Tiger's back who nodded before he used his claws top impale a guy as Black Spider flipped over Tiger and snapped a thugs neck

"Most likely you" Deadshot said taking down several soldiers before Boomerang threw at Black Mask, only to miss and hit a fire extinguisher

"This is not good" Black Mask scowled before he used the smoke as a way to get clear

"Black Mask, don't move" Deathstroke said looking around, finding his prey and pointed his sword at him

"Did you say something?" Black Mask asked before a massive slab of muscle charged into Deathstroke knocking him back. Suddenly the lights went off

"Itami!" Deathstroke said as the red lights of Deadshot's shone while scanning left and right "Do you see him"

"Negative" Deadshot shouted sweeping the

"You guys okay?" Boomerang asked

"Yeah, but they got away" Deadshot said as the lights come back on

"Ashford's going to be piss" Deathstroke said

* * *

"NO SHIT! OF COURSE I'M PISSED OFF!" Ashford shouted as Blake, Flagg and Nagisa stood at attention before her desk

"There was complications" Nagisa said

"What kind of complications?" Ashford asked

"Red Hood and Alpha Priority 05" Flagg said

"Shit" Ashford said "And what about the Rouge?"

"Zatana confirmed that some of the dancers at the Velveteen Angel use the drug" Nagisa said

"Zatana, when did you bump into her?" Blake asked

"Jealous?" Flagg asked

"Shut up, I thought that Task Force Justice wasn't being used" Blake said

"Part time job" Nagisa said

"She didn't" Blake deadpanned

"Either way with Black Mask and confirmed Rouge usage means that we're getting closer" Nagisa said

"Good, now please tell me you got the source of our complication" Ashford said

"We did" Nagisa said

"Where is it?" Ashford said

* * *

"Ooh my head, what happened?" Lelouch asked as he sat up

"Welcome to the barracks of Task Force X and Task Force Justice" Ren said meditating

"What?" Lelouch said as he saw the door open and Ashford walked in making the rest of the heroes stand at attention

"Akeno?" Ashford asked

"Here ma'am" Akeno said walking out of the shower block wearing black panties and a white towel around her shoulders

"Good I have two things to deal with, first Akeno you were basically AWOL"

"Sorry ma'am but like I told Deathstroke, it's one of my part time jobs to keep my cover" Akeno said

"Very well, but thankfully you did give us a lead on the Rouge"

"That's not the only thing"

"TMI" Ashford said before turning to Red Hood "Now as for you"

"Bite me" Lelouch said

"Thanks to you a Alpha Priority escape potential custody, which means he can continue with his criminal plans. So until we catch him you are on under my command!" Ashford said

"Meaning?" Lelouch asked

"You will be assigned missions with Task Force X where you will listen to the orders of its commanders, now there is a chance of death on this missions, but why else would you be dubbed the Suicide Squad?" Ashford said

"I should have stayed in Gotham" Lelouch said

* * *

Nagisa rolled his shoulders as he sat at the local bar

"Hey man" said sitting down next to him

"What's up?" Nagisa asked ordering "This about the squad?"

"This is less of a Flagg problem and more of a Kaminari problem" Flagg said

"A civilian problem, count me in, so what is it?" Nagisa asked

"While in Keystone, I thought Rei was there" Kaminari said

"Rei, you're missing girlfriend, what makes you say that?" Nagisa asked

"I thought I caught a whiff of her favourite perfume" Kaminari said

"You mean the Black Orchid stuff?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, part of me thinks it is her" Kaminari said

"Given what you told me about her disappearance and that weird phone call you got from her after we dealt with Alpha Priority 04" Nagisa said

"I know, but what does it mean?" Kaminari asked

"A big old pain in the ass for us" Nagisa said as the pair finished their drinks.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I have to say, sorry for the wait I knew it could a while longer then I would have liked but them the brakes. Anyway this chapter was inspired by the strip club scenes from Suicide Squad Hell to Pay and the interactions between Black Mask and Red Hood come from various piece of Batman media. I knew I wanted to start getting into the Black Mask arc before we get to the Alpha Priority 02 arc so this will be a quickish one, and the next chapter will be a bit of fluffy filler**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	13. Hot down time

"So you found nothing?" Ashford asked

"No duh" Boomerang said

"Wave, shut up" Ashford said

"Look we've been at this since the incidents at the clubs weeks ago" Deathstroke said

"And whose fault is that I wonder" Ashford glared at Red Hood

"Up yours" Red Hood said

"Black Mask probably knows we're onto him at the moment, so we should let the heat die down and that will give him time to screw up again" Flagg said

"I suppose that would be a good idea" Ashford said

"Um ma'am?" an aide said walking in

"What is it?" Ashford asked

"We've detected something you should see" the aide said

"What?" Deathstroke asked

* * *

"Hey you okay?" Asuna asked as she was currently upside down while Blake was reading a book

"I'm fine" Blake said

"No you're not" The insane clown sang

"Just drop it alright" Blake said before walking away,

"She's not wrong you know" Rias said standing

'Shouldn't you be gardening or some shit?" Blake asked

"I'm just trying to figure out what is wrong with my best friend"

"Instead of romancing Dragon Boy, I've seen how you two act around each other" Blake smirked

"He just needs to learn that fire isn't all bad" Rias smiled as she placed a Fuchsia in Blake's hair before walking off

* * *

"I hate fire!" Flagg said ducking a jet of red hot flames

"We know, we heard you the first bloody time" Boomerang said throwing one at the source of the flame

"SO Cold, anyway you can talk to this walking barbecue pit?" Deathstroke said patting a bit of his suit that was on fire

"Souma!" Cold shouted out

"That you Gray?" Souma asked

"Why yes it is me" Cold shouted again

"I'mma going melt your ass" Souma shouted firing another wave of flames

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Boomerang asked

"So I gave him the cold shoulder" Cold said

"Of course you did" Deathstroke said, Flagg was looking around for an opportunity to flank the fire user when standing there was Rei, she was wearing the same outfit as last time, Flagg had to gulp down his feeling

"DENKI!" Deathstroke shouted "She's not there"

"What?" Flagg asked

"She's messing with your mind to throw you off!" Deathstroke said "So let's just focus on fire boy over here!"

"Yeah, okay" Flagg said before firing at Souma "He's really living up to the name Heatwave" he muttered. Heatwave was having the time fo his life before he spotted someing which made him holster his weapon and walk over to an abandoned stove. He started to fire it up and grabbed a wok; soon he started serving up the dish he was cooking

"So we recruit him and we can start having decent meals" Boomerang said

"I guess" Deathstroke said as he watched Heatwave start on another dish, smirking as he used Heatwave's distraction to sneak up behind him and drawing his staff, knocked him out cold. He looked to see the meal was still cooking and took over.

"Ashford this is Flagg, Heatwave has been detained, repeat Heatwave has been detained" Flagg said

"Understood, bring him in" Ashford said

* * *

"Nice place you have here" Heatwave said as he was shoved into a cell and the door was closed on him

"That's one more off the street" Ashford said "Now we just have to worry about Black Mask"

"Where are we on that?" Blake asked

"He's gone underground now, and there hasn't been any signs of Rouge anywhere" Ashford said

"That's not good" Blake said

"No it isn't. Soon it will be harder to find it" Ashford said

"I think we should take this time to chill out, I know I need some time with Nagisa" Blake said before they heard something "And those two aren't helping"

"No they are not" Ashford said "Who decided to have those kind of meetings for them?"

"You did, as a reward for stopping Joker" Blake said

"I understand; I'm guessing you're want to spend some time with Nagisa?" Ashford asked

"Sort of" Blake said blushing "I also really want a hot bath" she said

"Now that I can also understand" Ashford laughed

* * *

"So when did you get tail, hey Frosty?" Souma asked as he was carving a piece of wood as Gray walked past

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked "And quite frankly I'm surprised that you joined up with us"

Yeah, well it was with you guys or being on ice forever, at least I can still burn things" Souma said "So who is she?"

"Hey boys" Esdeath said walking past them adjusting her shirt

"So that's the tail you're getting huh?" Souma smirked

"Shut it Pyro, I'm still surprised we worked together" Gray said

"Only until the Flash nicked you" Souma said

"Yet you seemed to get away" Gray said

"Yeah well, I had to" Souma said

"That's right how is she?" Gray asked

"Not bad, but I doubt I'll see her again" Souma said

"If Deadshot can see his daughter, then you can see her again" Grays aid

"Thanks man" Souma said fist bumping Gray

"You're welcome" Gray said

* * *

Blake walked into her home and just walked over to the lounge and collapsed onto it

"You okay dear?" Nagisa asked from the kitchen

"Just a long day" Blake moaned as she stood up and removed her suit revealing her black camisole and boy shorts before flopping back onto the lounge, this time face up

"You want to talk about it?" Nagisa asked

"No" Blake moaned before she sat up so Nagisa could sit behind her and rub her shoulders. "I just wonder if we should stay in this business or get out of it"

"Well, we don't have a choice I don't think" Nagisa said as he kissed her on the cheek making her giggle before she just smiled looking into her eyes before she looked down "Don't worry about that for now" Nagisa said getting up making Blake crash back onto the lounge, causing her to grab a pillow and chuck it at Nagisa he caught it walked over to Blake smiling, then bopping her on the head with the pillow

"HEY!" Blake shouted before grabbing another pillow and hitting Nagisa in face who looked shocked before smirked "Nagisa?"

"I don't know who Nagisa is, I'm Deathstroke" Nagisa smirked before he started to attack Blake, who was backing up looking nervous, before Nagisa started to attack her making Blake laugh and giggle. After a couple of minute Nagisa and Blake just laid on the floor smiling before Blake rolled into his arms and just laid there

"I win" Blake said

"That you did, that you did" Nagisa smiled before kissing her nose making her smile before kissing him when she got off of him and stretch "You want to take a shower together?"

"I've got dinner in the oven, so I should keep an eye on it" Nagisa said smiling

"Shame" Blake said walking away with her hips lightly sway and a mischievous smile gracing her face

"That woman is going to be the death of me one day" Nagisa smiled as he started to cook some vegies when he heard the shower running "But she does have some insecurities' he though before he looked out the window musing about his situation

"Something smells good" Blake said walking out drying her hair.

"It should be just about ready" Nagisa said opening the oven, and getting blasted by a gust of hot air which released some more of the smell of the cooking meat into the air

"Like I said it should be ready in a moment" Nagisa said as he took the meat out of the oven and placed it on the counter.

* * *

Ashford sat in her home office nursing a big glass of red wine while reading a file on Black Mask, she was frowning at the one thing she was missing from it: his true name, no one knew what it was nor how he had kept it secret this long. Milly frowned and flicked through the files and came upon something from years ago. A upcoming gang member had suddenly vanished from all public sight; she didn't think much of this until she recognise the date he vanished as the date Black Mask suddenly showed up, she knew who he was and quickly went to the computer and input the recently discovered name only for her phone to ring

"This is Ashford" she said picking up the phone

"Hello, is anyone there?"

"Shirley! SHIRLEY WHERE ARE YOU?" she shouted

"Milly, you have to help. I'm somewhere I don't know where though" Shirley said

"Hold on I'll trace this call" Milly said

"Don't bother" a creepy voice said "I'll tell you where she is, she's in Bludhaven; now I'll let her go only if you come and rescue her yourself!" Black Mask said

"Sure, I'll be there" Ashford said

"ALONE! If I see your little goon squad I'm killing her and then you understood?" Black Mask said

"Yeah" Milly said "I understand" she said hanging up before walking out of her house placing her SIG Sauer in her back holster "Have my private jet ready to head to Bludhaven"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and quite frankly I'm surprised I brought this back as when I was writing and stopped it I was dealing with a few personal problems, so now I'm going to try and finish this fic since I'm very close to the end of it. So we now have Heatwave who is Souma Yukihira from Food Wars, I can't remember the original choice for him, but that's who he is now, I said I was also going to do some fluff which I did with Nagisa and Blake plus Ashford has discovered who Black Mask**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
